HetaSchool! Semester 1!
by Guardian of Mineral
Summary: Kehidupan di SMP itu memang menyenangkan tapi bagaimana kalau guru-gurunya itu adalah personitifikasi negara? CH! 8/"APA MAKSUD PERKATAAN ELO ITU, GIT!"/"Ha-Ha—"/"BEEEDO! BEEEDO! PEMADAM KEBAKARAN DATANG! SEMUANYA MINGGIR!"/"Ka-Kalian tahu ini gambar bendera negara apa?"/"Bapak nangis?"/"CIUM! CIUM! CIUM!"/
1. Chapter 0

Chapter nol : Pastinya Prolog lah

Note : Ketemu lagi dengan Author yang nista ini, fanfic ini adalah tentang Karakter Hetalia yang jadi guru SMP selama dua semester di Indonesia, ada beberapa true story Author ( sekalian bernostalagia XD ) daripada kebanyakan curhat yang gak jelas langsung aja yuk!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Don't Like, Don't Read!

Country and Human name used!

**Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**This Fic © Guardian of Mineral**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cerita bermula dari dua minggu setelah masuk tahun ajaran baru di sebuah Sekolah Menengah Pertama di Indonesia walaupun hari ini adalah hari Minggu, beberapa murid datang ke sekolah untuk latihan upacara di hari Senin tapi ada juga yang datang ke sekolah untuk sekedar kumpul dengan temannya seperti yang dilakukan oleh Rani dan teman-temannya itu ...

"Ada yang bawa catetan IPS gak?" tanya Nabila

"Gua bawa! Mau pinjem?"

"Ya iyalah, Sis masa mau gua makan"

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong si Tania mana?" tanya Meidy

"Palingan masih di rumah, emangnya kenapa?" kata Rani

"Catetan IPA gua ada di dia! Dan gua perlu!" pekik Meidy

"Telpon aja gih, elo kan punya nomernya" kata Vania

"Moga-moga aja hpnya aktif" kata Meidy sambil menekan nomor telepon dan menempelkan hpnya di telinga "Halo?"

"_Ada apaan?"_

"Elo jadi gak ngumpul di sekolah?"

"_Jadi lah, ini gua baru mau mandi elo pasti mau nanyain soal catetan IPA elo kan? Ntar gua bawa"_

"Ya udah! Buruan!"

"_Iye iye"_

"Apa katanya?" tanya Jasmine

"Ntar dia bawa buku IPA gua dan dia ternyata baru mau mandi!"

"Mandi? Jam 8 begini dia baru mau mandi!"

"Elo tau kan si Tania itu gimana kalo hari Minggu?" kata Mae

"Tau, tuh anak paling males yang namanya bangun pagi" jawab Esa

Sedang asyik-asyiknya mengobrol begitu, dua buah mobil berwarna hitam muncul dan parkir di sekolah...

"Mobil siapa noh?" tanya Nabila

"Mana gua tau, cuman gua ingetnya yang punya tuh plat nomer mobil itu Bu Kirana" kata Siska

"Terus yang satunya lagi?"

"Justru itu yang mau gua tau, Mine!"

Pintu mobil pun terbuka, dari dalam mobil itu muncul 21 ora—maksudnya personitifikasi negara cuman kalau di mata orang lain mereka itu adalah bule yang berkunjung ke sebuah sekolah dan dijamin siapapun murid yang ngeliat mereka pasti langsung speechless apalagi cewek...

"Oh jadi ini sekolahnya!" pekik Alfred

"Berisik git!"

"Eng—Arthur! Ada anak-anak jangan pake bahasa bajak laut elo itu!" kata Francis

"BU KIRANA!" panggil anak-anak itu

"Hei!" balas Kirana sambil mendekati mereka "Pada ngapain?"

"Tuker-tukeran catetan Bu!" jawab mereka kompak

"Oi Kirana! jadi gak keliling sekolahnya?" panggil Elizabeth

"Jadi atuh!"

"Bu, mereka mau ngapain disini?" tanya Mae

"Ada deh, tunggu aja besok" kata Kirana sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan kembali berkumpul dengan teman-temannya itu

"Mencurigakan" komentar Nabila

"Ya, mencurigakan" tambah Rani dan anggukan kepala yang lain

oOo

Btw and By The Way, ini kenapa 21 personitifikasi negara bisa ada di Indonesia?

_FLASHBACK_

_Di World Meeting, mereka sedang rapat dengan tenangnya sampai England berkata..._

"_Ah, itu mah gampang" kata England "Segampang ngajar anak SMP di Indonesia"_

"_Oh jadi elo pikir ngajar anak SMP di Indonesia itu gampang" kata Kirana selaku personitifikasi Indonesia_

"_Yah bukannya emang begitu, aru?" kata China dan semuanya mengangguk_

"_Oke! Kalo elo semua emang pada mikir kayak gitu! Gua tantang elo semua ngajar anak SMP di Indonesia selama dua semester!"_

_Ruangan langsung hening seketika bahkan jangkrik aja langsung cengo begitu denger tantangannya eh, btw emang jangkrik bisa ada di dalem gedung ya?_

"_Di tantang begitu langsung pada diem, takut ya~?"_

"_Siapa yang takut?! Oke! Kita terima tantangan elo!" kata Amerika yang membuat para nation yang lain shock berat_

"_AMERIKA!" pekik semua nation yang ada disana tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur apalagi bos mereka juga setuju jadilah mereka harus melakukan tantangan dari Kirana._

_FLASHBACK END_

"Ini kelas 9A sampai 9H" jelas Kirana

"Kelas 7 sama 8 nya mana?" tanya Antonio

"Ada di lantai atas"

"Kalo yang daritadi gua liat ya struktur nih sekolah agak ribet gak awesome" kata Gilbert

"Gimana gak ribet? Denah nih sekolah lapangan ama gedung, gedean lapangannya"

"HAH?!"

"Kok bisa begitu?" tanya Ludwig

"Jangan tanya gua, tanya ama yang buat sekolah"

"Terus itu anak-anak ngapain?" tanya Ivan

"Oh itu mah lagi latihan buat upacara bendera besok" kata Kirana "Oh ya satu hal, nanti ada beberapa dari kalian yang jadi wali kelas"

"WALI KELAS!?"

"Kenapa? Itu bagian dari tantangan yuk! Kita lanjut ke lantai atas" kata Kirana

Dan semua death-glare langsung menuju ke Arthur selaku yang keceplosan nantang Kirana

Tiba-tiba...

"IBU AWAS! BOLA BASKET!" pekik murid-murid cowok tapi hup! Untung bisa ditangkep sama Alfred dan dia langsung ngibrit alias ikutan main basket

"Yaelah si Alfred kabur pula" kata Antonio

"Si asem sama adeknya juga kabur ikutan anak-anak main bola" kata Elizabeth

"Lah! Ini sebenernya jadi keliling apa kagak sih ?!"

oOo

Kita balik lagi ke tempat anak-anak tadi yang masih agak speechless...

"Gila bulenya" kata Esa sambil geleng-geleng kepala

"Mukanya pada cakep-cakep semua!"

"Inget woi! Elo udah punya pacar, Mine!" kata Mae

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong bule sebanyak gitu mau ngapain di sekolah kita?" tanya Nabila

"Lagi pada ngomongin apa sih?" tanya Tania yang tiba-tiba nongol

"Tan, ngagetin aja lo!"

"Sorry atuh, nih buku elo" kata Tania "Eh, tadi pada ngomongin apa sih?"

"Bule! Ada banyak bule dateng ke sekolah tadi" jelas Siska

"Gua gak percaya"

"Beneran! Nih liat tadi gua sempet foto mereka" kata Vania sambil ngasih hpnya

"Bener juga, tapi pada mau ngapain tuh bule segini banyaknya ke sekolah?"

"Mana kita tau, Bu Kirana bilang tunggu aja besok" kata Meidy

"Liat deh, gua bawa apaan coba" kata Tania

"Apaan?" tanya Nabila

"Nih!"

"Elo ngapain bawa karet ke sekolahan?!"

"Ya, buat mainlah Nab. Kemaren gua di sms sama Vani suruh bawa karet buat main karet di sekolah"

"Jadi ceritanya kita mau main karet nih hari ini" kata Rani

"Cuy, cuy liat deh tuh anak yang pake _dress_ warna merah tua" kata Mae

"Oh, yang itu emangnya kenapa?" tanya Jasmine

"Kayaknya dari tadi ngeliatin kita terus"

"Pengen ikutan main kali" celetuk Rani

"Cewek!" panggil Tania ke gadis itu dan dia pun menoleh "Mau ikutan main? Ayo!"

"Cara elo manggil tadi berasa kayak om-om mesum pengen ngegoda cewek-cewek ABG" kata Meidy

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Siska

"Liech—maksudku Lili, Lili Zwingly"

"Dipanggilnya mau Lili apa Zwingly?" tanya Vania

"Lili"

"Udah gak usah malu-malu, aku Esa, ini Siska, Vania, Nabila, Meidy, Tania, Rani, Jasmine dan Mae. Ngomong-ngomong, kamu dari negara mana?"

"Liechtenstein"

"Liechtenstein?"

"Itu loh Mei, negara yang ada diantara Switzerland sama Austria" kata Nabila

"Ya udah, jadi main gak nih?" tanya Mae

"Jadilah!" pekik mereka semua minus Lili

* * *

Apa yang akan terjadi pada hari Senin nanti? Bagaimana dengan nasib para nation ini? Tunggu jawabannya di chapter selanjutnya!

Maaf kalo agak gaje prolognya, oh iya nation yang ikut dalam tantangan ini adalah:

Italia ( North )

Jerman

Jepang

Prussia

Amerika

England

France

China

Russia

Spain

Austria

Hungary

Switzerland

Belgium

Denmark

Norway

Iceland

Sweden

Finland

Hong Kong

Kelihatannya yang bener-bener ditunjukin ke dalam cerita adalah kelas 9, kenapa? Karena kelas 9 itu seru loh! Plus apapun yang terjadi jangan tanya soal kelas 7 dan 8 nya, apa yang terjadi pada mereka itu hanya Author dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa yang tau, oke? Dan Liechtenstein bakalan jadi murid soalnya kalo jadi guru dia terlalu unyu untuk dikerjain ama murid-murid (gak tega gitu, maksudnya).

Btw, Please Review ya~

P.S = semua nama anak yang ada di fanfic ini gak asli yang artinya, cuman khayalan Author XD


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter satu : Guru baru?! Serius tuh!?

**Disclaimer **: Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya

Warning : OC (pastinya ada banyak), OOC, abal, gaje, typo dll

Class of the day:

9A – 9H

* * *

Hari Senin – hari dimana semua penduduk di Indonesia atau di seluruh negara kembali disibukkan dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Aneh memang, kenapa hari Senin menjadi hari yang paling sibuk? Apa ini sebenarnya balasan liburan kita di hari Minggu? Oke, abaikan pertanyaan tadi yuk! Kita liat keadaan World School sebelum upacara dimulai, di lorong anak kelas 9...

"Emang beneran kemaren ada banyak bule dateng ke sekolah?" tanya Gaitsha

"Serius! Kagak percayaan amat sih lo!" kata Rani

"Dia mah kalo belum liat aslinya gak bakalan percaya" kata Siska

"Cuman itu loh yang gua bingung, tuh bule-bule pada mau ngapain ke sekolah? Mau jadi guru?" tanya Tania

_Hening..._

"Kayaknya gak mungkin deh" kata Nabila "Soalnya kalo nyampe iya, kita bakalan fangirlingan tiap hari!"

"Gue aja kali, elo engga!" kata Vania

"Yeee, gua juga mau kali fangirlingan tiap hari!" kata Meidy

Tiba-tiba ada suara anak-anak cewek lain yang lagi jerit-jeritan...

"Beneran tuh!"

"Beneran kan gua tadi mau ngumpulin tugas ke ruang guru terus gua gak sengaja nabrak salah satu guru..."

"Terus! Terus!" jerit anak cewek yang lain

"Begitu gua nengok ke gurunya ternyata ... Guru unyu banget! Matanya coklat terus ternyata dia orang Jepang pula!"

"Enak banget lo! Harusnya gua aja yang ngumpulin tugasnya!"

.

"Pada ngapain anak kelas lo, Tan?" tanya Mae

"Biasa, paling pada jejeritan ngeliat orang cakep" kata Tania "Woi! Lagi pada ngomongin apaan?"

"Ada guru baru! Rambutnya pendek, matanya cokelat terus dia itu orang Jepang!"

"Hana! Gua tau elo kepengen banget ketemu orang Jepang, tapi masa iya sih?"

"Gua serius!"

"Kalo udah kayak gitu berarti si Hana bener-bener serius" kata Jasmine

"Eh, tapi orang Jepang yang rambutnya pendek, matanya coklat itukan yang sempet ngefoto kita kemarin!" pekik Siska

_Hening lagi..._

"Berarti ntar upacara bakalan seru tuh" kata Jasmine pake gaya ala detektif lagi mikir

"Yang gua tanya elo-elo semua pada bawa topi gak?" tanya Mae

"Gua kagak" kata Meidy

"BURUAN SONO CARI! UDAH TINGGAL LIMA MENIT LAGI NEH!" bentak Nabila

Dan dia pun ngibrit cari topi...

oOo

Upacara bendera itu sangat menyenangkan kecuali kalau lagi amanat, taulah sendiri kenapa. Topi, ikat pinggang dan sepatu hitam adalah yang tidak boleh dilupakan! Kenapa? Pastinya kita bakalan kena hukuman – disuruh berdiri di depan lapangan...

"Amanat Pembina Upacara, Pasukan Diistirahatkan!"

"Untuk Amanat, Istirahat di tempat! Grak!"

Amanat pun dikemukan panjang lebar, satu harapan murid-murid – Hujan tiba-tiba – tapi apa daya hari ini cerah banget! Semua murid udah mulai jenuh sampai pembina upacara bilang...

"Kita kali ini kedatangan guru baru loh!"

Sontak murid-murid langsung bagai senter soak yang dikasih batere baru dan langsung nyala terang, berbinar-binar...

"Tapi perkenalanya nanti setelah upacara" kata Pembina Upacara sambil senyum ngetroll

"Yaaaaaaaaaah!" keluh para murid

Satu-satunya yang ada di pikiran para murid sekarang adalah _'Buruan dong upacaranya gua mau liat gurunya!'_

"Laporan Pemimpin Upacara kepada Pembina Upacara bahwa upacara telah selesai dilaksanakan!"

Ahhh lega, bentar lagi upacara beres setelah pidato bahasa Inggris*. Waktunya pengumuman guru baru!...

"Oke anak-anak udah siap ketemu guru barunya ?!

"UDAH DONG BU!" pekik murid-murid dengan semangatnya

"Okay, For all the Natio—I mean, For all the new teachers, Please come out!"

Awalnya guru-guru cewek yang keluar dan cowok-cowok yang berbinar-binar tapi begitu guru cowok yang keluar langsung...

"KYAAAAA!"

"Mantap!"

"Untung hari ini gua masuk!"

Cewek, kalo lagi fangirlingan gak bakalan bisa di berhentiin tapi yang kasihan cowok apalagi yang udah punya pacar, kenapa? Karena hati cewek itu akan pindah, bagaikan ikan Salmon yang pindah atau burung-burung yang berimigrasi, dari hati cowoknya menuju gurunya. Makanya masih SMP jangan pacaran dulu _*senyum ngetroll*_ #ditendang.

Setelah sesi perkenalan, upacara pun selesai.

oOo

Di kelas 9A...

"Rangga, jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam setengah sembilan, Qis" jawab Rangga

"Berarti tadi kita dijemur satu setengah jam dong!" pekik Balqis

"Woles aja kali Qis, gua mah tahan ampe dua jam juga" kata Rangga

"Itukan gara-gara elo ngeliat guru-guru yang cewek kan?" tebak Balqis

Tiba-tiba ada suara yang terburu-buru...

"Guru woy! Guru!"

"Cewek apa cowok, Dani?" tanya Balqis

"Cowok pake kacamata!" murid-murid langsung duduk manis, suasana pun menjadi hening

Tidak sampai dua menit, seorang personi—maksudnya seorang guru masuk...

"S'la'm't P'gi!"

"Pagi pak!"

"N'ma saya Berwald Oxentierna"

"Oxen- apa pak?" tanya salah satu murid

"Oxentierna. D'ri Swedia d'n akan m'njadi w'ali kelas disini"

"_(Oh, orang Swedia)"_ pikir Balqis

"Pak Berwald, boleh nanya gak pak?" tanya Arta, guru itu membolehkan "Bapak, nanti ngajar apa selain jadi wali kelas?"

"Geografi, 9A, B, D dan E"

"Ohhhhhh" kata murid-murid sambil manggut-manggut

oOo

Pindah kelas – 9B - ...

"Gua tadi liat ke 9A, mereka dapet wali kelasnya cowok" kata Esa

"Menurut lo, kita dapetnya cewek apa cowok?" tanya Sisil

"Kalo gua mah yang cowok aja deh, eh tapi yang cewek juga bagus, eh eh apa yang cowok aja ya?"

"Ah, dasar labil lo" kata Sisil

"Gurunya dateng! Gurunya dateng!"

Seorang guru masuk membawa buku dan...

AK-47 di punggungnya – hah? AK-47? Mau perang apa mau ngajar tuh?

"Selamat pagi!"

"P-Pagi pak!" mungkin anak-anak masih aga shock. Baru kali ini, ngeliat ada guru bawa yang kayak gitu masuk ke kelas

"Nama saya Vash Zwingly dan saya akan menjadi wali kelas ini" kata Vash dengan nadanya yang tegas seperti biasa "Ada pertanyaan?"

"Bapak asalnya darimana?"

"Perkenalkan diri kamu dulu"

"Nama saya Bayu, saya mau tanya bapak asalnya dari mana?"

"Dari Switzerland, ada lagi?'

"Nama saya Rifki, mau tanya nih maaf ya pak, anda maniak senjata ya sampe ke kelas bawa-bawa senjata?"

"Ya, bisa dibilang gitu sebenarnya ada fungsi lainnya juga" kata Vash

"Apaan pak, fungsi lainnya?" tanya Rifki

"Yah, ini juga bisa dibuat ngehukum kalian kalo macem-macem"

Semua murid-murid langsung bergidik ngeri. Salah-salah, mungkin mereka bakalan pulang dengan kepala berdarah-darah.

oOo

O-oke, kita pindah aja yuk – 9C -...

"Dua kelas dapet guru cowok" kata Adrian

"Kelas mana aja, Obaka-san**?" tanya Hafiz

"A ama B, tapi kalo di B gurunya bawa AK-47"

"Eh serius?! Bisa diaduin sama si Meidy dong!" kata Hafiz

"EH, Fiz! Gua emang udah senior di Klub Anggar tapi gak mungkin gua diaduin sama senjata kayak begituan!" bentak Meidy "Lagian AK-47 ama pedang itu beda!"

"Nyelo atuh" kata Hafiz

"Lagi Bad-mood jangan diganggu ntar elo malah dicincang lagi" kata Adrian

"Gurunya dateng!"

Seorang guru a.k.a personitifikasi masuk ke dalam kelas, yang satu ini rambutnya dikuncir satu...

"Selamat pagi, aru!"

"Pagi!"

"Nama saya Wang Yao dari China, aru" kata Yao "Ada pertanyaan? Kenalkan nama kalian dulu ya, baru tanya aru"

"Saya deh pak! Nama saya Rafif mau tanya"

"Iya, silahkan aru"

"Bapak tuh sebenerya cewek apa cowok? Rambutnya panjang banget!" kata Rafif nyablak. Ya, kelas ini memang kelas nyablak

"Aiyah! Tentu saja cowok!" kata Yao agak sewot "Ada lagi?"

"Ada lagi yang ngangkat tangan "Pak, saya Safira mau nanya nih, bapak keramas sehari berapa kali? Pake sampo apa? Kok bisa halus gitu sih?" tanya Safira yang disambut dengan ledakan tawa anak kelas 9C, sedangkan Yao ... dia facepalm – meratapi nasib kali.

oOo

Oke, kita pindah – 9D...

"Rani, yang di kelas C gurunya cewek apa cowok?" tanya Gaitsha

"Mana gua tau, Sha. Kan gua disini dari tadi, entar gua tanya ke si Meidy deh" kata Rani sambil mainin hp

"Gurunya dateng!"

Seorang guru laki-laki masuk, dia memakai topi putih dan dari tampangnya bisa disimpulkan kalau ia adalah guru yang baik, sayang anak-anak, tidak sombong dan suka menabung...

"Pagi anak-anak!" katanya dengan riang

"Pagi Pak!"

"Nama saya Tino Vainamoinen dari Finland"

"Pak, nama belakang bapak ribet amat" celetuk salah satu murid

"Ya, memang sudah begitu. Ada yang mau bertanya?" tanya Tino "Sekalian perkenalkan diri kalian dulu ya"

Seorang anak laki-laki mengangkat tangannya bermaksud untuk bertanya bukan buat mamerin keteknya looooh...

"Nama saya Yoga, kalo boleh tahu umur bapak berapa?"

"Eh?! U-umur ya? Tunggu dulu sebentar" kata Tino terus dia mulai ngitung-ngitung soalnya salah-salah ntar malah keceplosan lagi umur aslinya "Emmmm, 20 tahun!"

"Ciyus Miapah, pak?!" pekik Tyas "Kalo gitu, bapak mau gak jadi paca—"

"Jadi apa?" tanya Tino

"E-Enggak pak! Gak jadi!" kata Tyas panik

"Tuh anak, kenapa tiba-tiba jadi ketakutan?" tanya Gaitsha

"Itu tuh, gara-gara orang yang ada di depan pintu" kata Rani

"Hai, Su-san!"

"Hm" balas Berwald

Owalah, ternyata ada Berwald disana. Untung, dia ada disana kalo enggak Tino udah bakaln ditembak sama Tyas jadi pacarnya.

oOo

Pindah yuk! 9E...

"Men! Empat kelas ama cowok wali kelasnya!" pekik Faiz

"Keren!" kata Lutfi

"Eh, menurut elo berdua, kelas kita dapetnya cowok apa cewek wali kelasnya?" tanya Siska

"Gua mah berharap banget dapet wali kelasnya cewek" kata Faiz "Kan seru tuh!"

"Hahaha, lucu banget Faiz" kata Vania

"Gurunya dateng! Siapin gombalan kalian!"

"Kok gombalan, Arief?" tanya Siska "Emang wali kelasnya cowok apa cewek?"

"Cewek. Liat aja sendiri" kata Arief

Dan benar saja, seorang guru perempuan masuk...

"Pagi anak-anak!"

"Pagi bu!"

"Nama saya Elizabeta Hedervary dari Hungary, mohon bantuannya ya" kata Elizabeta "Ada pertanyaan?"

Salah seorang anak laki-laki mengangkat tangannya "Bapaknya Bu Eliza itu – Dokter mata ya?"

"Enggak, kenapa?"

"Abis, mata Ibu mengobati hatiku~" kata anak laki-laki itu

"Widih! Gombalnya!" puji anak yang disebelahnya itu

"A-ada lagi?" tanya Elizabeta canggung kayak anak ABG baru abis digombalin

Ada lagi anak laki-laki yang ngangkat tangannya "Kalo bapaknya Bu Eliza bukan dokter mata berarti – Astronot ya?"

"Bukan, kenapa?"

"Abis, tadi saya ngeliat banyak bintang di sekeliling Ibu waktu masuk kesini"

Yep! Gombalan yang ini juga sukses mendapat tepuk tangan yang meriah dan ELizabeta pun lagi-lagi canggung. Sabar ya, Eli~.

oOo

Langsung aja yuk ke kelas 9F...

"Haaaaah, bosen!" kata Irvan "Main bola yuk!"

"Terus ntar bolanya disita dan sekelas bakalan kena marah kayak waktu itu" kata Tania "Elo itu KM*** tapi ngajarinnya yang gak bener!"

"Wets! Ngajak berantem, mba?" tanya Irvan sambil pasang kuda-kuda

"Bodo, males nanggepin orang kayak elo"

"Ada guru! Ada guru!"

Seorang guru laki-laki masuk dan – ceria sekali guru itu...

"Selamat pagi~"

"Pagi pak!"

"Nama saya Antonio F. Carriedo dari Spanyol! Ada pertanyaan?"

"Bapak pernah jadi matador gak?" tanya salah seorang murid

"Pernah dong~"

"Kalo diseruduk banteng itu sakit gak?" tanya anak itu lagi

"Ya jelas sakit lah! Kamu cobain aja sendiri" kata Antonio

"Gak pak, makasih. Saya masih sayang nyawa"

"Ckckckckck, padahal jadi matador itu seru loh. Bisa berantem ama banteng" kata Antonio

"Yaelah pak, jangankan banteng pak" kata anak itu terus dia nunjuk ke Tania "Berantem ama dia aja—"

"Diem lo! _*Nginjek kaki anak cowok itu*_"

"Anyir! Sakit Tan!"

"Bodo! Emang gua peduli!"

"Sudah sudah, jangan berteman(?)" lerai Antonio

"Bertengkar kale pak!" pekik anak-anak

"Oh iya, maksudnya bertengkar. Damai aja kalian berdua ya, fusososososo~"

Dan sekelas pun sukses melihat ke arah Antonio yang masih berkutat sama "fusososososo"nya dengan muka -_-'

oOo

Kelas selanjutnya, 9G...

"Nyanyi apaan yuk" ajak Amel "Bosen nih. Gurunya belom dateng pula"

"Ntar berisik, kelas sebelah udah ada gurunya" kata Nabila

"Cowok apa cewek?" tanya Amel

"Yang lain bilangnya cowok tapi ntar gua tanyain anak kelas F deh"

"Semuanya duduk! Gurunya dateng!" pekik seorang anak laki-laki

Seorang guru laki-laki masuk, dia memakai jepi—maksudnya Nordic Cross di kepalanya dan begitu dia masuk aura kelas langsung berubah...

"_(Kok aura disini jadi agak mistis ya?)_" pikir Nabila

"Selamat pagi"

"Pagi pak!"

"Nama saya Lukas Bondenvik dari Norway" kata Lukas "Saya akan menjadi wali kelas disini sekaligus guru fisika, ada pertanyaan?"

"Pak, itu yang ada di kepala bapak jepitan ya?"

"Bukan. Ini namanya Nordic Cross" jawab Lukas dengan tampang yang sama sekali gak bisa dibaca

"Emmm, bapak" panggil salah seorang murid "Bapak punya saudara gak? Adek atau kakak gitu"

"Ada" kata Lukas "Namanya Emil Steilsson, itu adik saya"

"_(Katanya adek kok nama belakangnya beda?)"_ bisik salah satu anak ke temen sebelahnya

"_(Mana gua tau!)_" balas temannya itu

"Ehm! Itu kalian berdua lagi bisik-bisik soal apa?" tegur Lukas

"B-Bukan apa-apa pak! Cuman lagi ngomongin soal..."

"Main futsal di deket rumah dia, pak!" kata temen sebelahnya itu

"Oh begitu, mohon untuk tidak membicarakan hal seperti itu saat pelajaran"

"I-iya pak, maaf" kata mereka berdua kompak

Dan kelas itu pun melanjutkan pembicaraan antara guru dengan murid. Yah, walaupun murid-murid harus bertahan dengan kelasnya yang mendadak berubah jadi seperti tempat mistis saat Lukas datang.

oOo

Mari kita bergeser ke kelas 9H...

"Ini perasaan gua doang apa kelas sebelah auranya berubah?" kata Jasmine

"Perasaan elo aja kali" kata Mae

"Gua serius!"

"Semuanya! Matiin hp lo lo pada! Copot tuh headset, gurunya dateng!" kata KM 9H berkomando

Seorang guru laki-laki masuk dan tampang mukanya – mirip kayak Lukas, sama sekali gak bisa dibaca...

"Selamat pagi"

"Pagi pak!"

"Nama saya Kaoru dari Hong Kong"

"_(Oh, dari Hong Kong toh)_"

Kelas mendadak sunyi lagi, mau gurunya, mau muridnya. Dua-duanya pada diem, lah ada apa dengan mereka? Apa mereka tiba-tiba mogok untuk bicara?

"Oke, ada pertanyaan?" tanya Kaoru memecah suasana

"Bapak, kalo boleh tanya bapak udah punya pacar belum atau setidaknya cinta pertama gitu?"

"Tumben lo Dhea, nanya yang kayak begituan" kata Mae

"Cuman pengen tau doang, gimana pak?"

"Sayangnya, belum ada"

"Ohhhhhhh" kata murid-murid sambil manggut-manggut

oOo

Saat delapan kelas ini sedang berbincang-bincang dengan wali kelasnya yang baru, tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari speaker...

"_Pengumuman-Pengumuman bagi anak kelas 7, 8 dan 9 hari ini kalian pulang cepat setelah istirahat pertama dan untuk seluruh wali kelas ditunggu di ruang guru sekarang juga, terima kasih"_

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HHHHH!" pekik seluruh anak di sekolah itu #ya ampun, caps gue T_T

oOo

Pulang cepet itu menyenangkan tapi begitu sampe di rumah pasti gak tau mau ngapain daripada linglung kita liat aja yuk 11 anak nista yang lagi kumpul di aula...

"Asek, pulang cepet!" kata Vania "Tapi kok, gua jadi males pulang ya?"

"Gua juga, kalo pulang juga mau ngapain coba" kata Meidy

"Yang ada malah jamuran di tempat tidur" kata Rani

"Elo gak pulang bareng adek lo, Tan?" tanya Nabila

"Dianya aja belom keluar" jawab Tania

"Ternyata guru-guru barunya rata-rata cowok" kata Mae

"He'eh, malahan gua jadi kepikiran kalo sekolah ini gurunya di dominasi sama cowok" kata Jasmine

"Gak pulang ama pacar lo, Mine?" tanya Esa

"Dia udah pulang duluan ama temen-temennya"

"Aneh, biasanya kalo pacaran pulangnya pasti berduaan" kata Gaitsha

"Kebanyakan nonton sinetron lo, yang kalo pacaran pasti pulangnya berdua ama cowoknya" kata Balqis

"Terserah gua dong!" kata Gaitsha sewot

"Balik aja yuk! Gua ada les" kata Siska

"Rajin ama lo" kata Tania "Ntar dulu bentar tungguin adek gua dulu"

"Nah, tuh dia adek lo, Tan" kata Esa sambil nunjuk ke arah seorang anak perempuan kelas 7 yang sedang mendekati mereka

"Kok lama, Ndah?"

"Itu kak, tadi anak laki-laki kelasku ngajak berantem" jawab Indah, adeknya Tania

"Terus kenapa kamu yang babak belur biasanya mereka yang babak belur?"

"Lah, orang mereka ngajak berantemnya di depan ruang guru! Mana berani aku berantem di depan situ ntar malah dimarahin!"

"Iya aja deh, Yuk balik!"

Akhirnya 11 anak nista itu pada pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing, bagaimana dengan keesokan harinya? Mari kita lihat nanti

.

.

.

TBC

Update ditengah-tengah US! Sambil belajar, sambil ngetik #Bisa begitu?

Ok, stop soal curcol saya yang gak jelas, jawab review yuk!

**Codename Sailor D** : Inilah yang terjadi selanjutnya Sailor-san :D, tentu akan saya terus update

**Hagane Giita-pyoon** : Romano gak saya masukkin, kan dia itu agak tsundere ntar malah di tsunderein lagi sama murid-muridnya. Makasih udah diingatkan soal warning, gomen yang chapter sebelumnya lupa diketik warningnya dan soal tanda baca juga :D

**Revantio Ganteng **: Iya udah aku masukkin + Rikuesan Epan yang kelas 9C udah aku bikin nyablak XD

Kamus ala Author:

Pidato Bhs. Inggris* = di SMP saya, pas upacara terakhirnya pasti ada pidato bahasa Inggris

Obaka-san** = Di kelas 9C ada anak yang dipanggil gitu bukan berarti dia itu kayak panggilan ya, anaknya pinter kok cuman saya juga gak tau kenapa dipanggil gitu

KM*** = Singkatan dari "Ketua Murid" mirip-mirip sama ketua kelas gitu deh

* * *

Mind to RnR?

_March 29, 2013_


	3. Bonus Chapter

Ini bukan chapter cuman mau kasih tahu semua nation yang ditantang itu bakalan jadi guru apa ya? Inilah listnya!

Bahasa Indonesia = Fem!Indonesia/Kirana Kusharapani ( semua kelas 9 )

Bahasa Inggris = England/Arthur Kirkland ( semua kelas 9 )

IPA :

Biologi = France/Francis Bonnenfoy (9A-9C) dan Hungary/Elizabeta Hedervary (9D-9H)

Fisika = Norway/Lukas Bondenvik (9E-9H) dan Iceland/Emil Steilsson (9A-9D)

IPS :

Geografi = Prussia/Gilbert Beilschmidt (9C-9D, 9F, 9G) dan Sweden/Berwald Oxentierna (9A-9B, 9E, 9H)

Ekonomi = Japan/Kiku Honda (9C, 9E-9F, 9G) dan Hong Kong/Kaoru (9A-9B, 9D, 9H)

Sosiologi = Spain/Antonio F. Carriedo ( semua kelas 9 )

Matematika = Russia/Ivan Braginski (9D-9F) dan China/Yao Wang (9A-9C, 9G-9H)

TIK/PTD = Germany/Ludwig Beilschmidt (9D-9G ) dan Switzerland/Vash Zwingly (9A-9C, 9H)

PLH = Hungary/Elizabeta Hedervary (9C, 9E-9G) dan Finland/Tino Vainamoinen (9A-9B, 9D, 9H)

Seni :

Lukis = Italy/Feliciano Vargas ( semua kelas 9 )

Musik = Austria/Roderich Edelstein ( semua kelas 9 )

PKN = Male!Indonesia/Raden Putra ( semua kelas 9 )

Olahraga = Amerika/Alfred F. Jones (9B-9C, 9E-9F,) dan Denmark/Mathias Kohler (9A, 9D, 9G-9H)

BK* = Belgium/Bella (semua kelas 9)

* * *

Kira-kira beginilah listnya dan seperti biasa apapun yang terjadi jangan tanyakan soal kelas 7 dan 8 apa yang terjadi dengannya hanya Author dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa yang tahu, oke?

Kamus Author :

BK* = Mirip-mirip guru BP gitu

* * *

Jawaban Review :

**flamer sopan **: 8 personitifikasi jadi wali kelas maka sisanya jadi guru kecuali Liechtenstein dia bakalan jadi murid tapi saya masih bingung mau dimasukkan kelas mana anak ini?

Mind to RnR?

_March 30, 2013_


	4. Chapter 2

Hari Selasa telah tiba, itu artinya – Hari pertama buat diajarin sama guru baru! Kenapa baru hari ini? Karena kemarin itu cuman perwakilan wali kelas terus sisanya guru-guru harus rapat, bebas sekali kemarin itu. Oke, sekarang kita lanjut aja, ke kelas 9F...

"Untung kita dapet wali kelasnya baik" kata Anita

"Tapi kalo kata orang 'Yang paling baik itu berarti dia yang paling serem kalo marah'." kata Prita

"Itukan kata orang doang, Ta. Kita tuh belum liat benernya" kata Wulan

"Eh, menurut elo-elo pada pak Antonio udah punya pacar belum ya?" tanya Anita

"Pacaran aja yang elo pikirin! Kita ini udah kelas 9!" kata Tania yang tau-tau nongol di belakang tiga cewek itu

"Ngagetin kita aja lo, Tan!" kata Anita "Lagipula gua kan cuman nanya doang!"

"Terserah elo deh" kata Tania sambil naro tas di mejanya

"Elo sendiri? Belum mau nyari pacar?" tanya Wulan

"Buat apaan? Jomblo itu lebih enak daripada pacaran. Gua itu mau nikmatin yang namanya masa-masa Jomblo"

KRIIIIIIIIIING _*Bunyi bel*_

"Udah masuk ya?" tanya Prita

"Gak, sekarang waktunya pulang" kata Tania ketus, udah mulai bad-mood dia

* * *

"Mentega Terbang!"

Class of the day: 9F

Warning : OC, typo, abal, gaje dll

**Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**This Fict © Guardian of Mineral**

* * *

Pelajaran pertama : Bahasa Indonesia

"Pagi, anak-anak!" sapa Kirana

"Pagi bu!"

"Gimana wali kelasnya? Enak gak?"

"Lumayan bu! Tapi itu beneran orang Spanyol?" tanya Arier

"Iya, _(malahan dia personitifikasinya)_. Dah, sekarang buka buku paket halaman 16! Kita belajar soal wawancara" kata Kirana "Ada yang tahu definisinya?"

Seorang anak laki-laki mengangkat tangannya "Percakapan antara dua orang atau lebih dengan tujuan untuk mengumpulkan informasi" jawabnya

"Iya, bagus!" puji Kirana "Dan dua orang yang dimaksud adalah..."

"Narasumber dan yang mewawancara" jawab Tania

"Bagus!" puji Kirana lagi dan sang personitifikasi Indonesia itu pun melanjutkan pelajaran dengan normal. Dan waktu pelajaran pertama pun habis...

"Oke, anak-anak ada tugas buat kalian" kata Kirana "Kalian harus mewawancara salah satu yang ada di sekolah ini"

"Serius bu!? Mereka kan dari mancanegara!" pekik Irvan, selaku KM

"Ya, hitung-hitung supaya kalian kenal juga sama mereka. Ibu kasih waktu dua minggu dan sudah diketik rapi, ingat ya?"

"Iya buuuuuu"

oOo

Pelajaran kedua : Biologi

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!"

"Pagi bu!"

"Nama saya Elizabeta Hedervary panggil saja Bu Eliza" kata Elizabeta memperkenalkan diri "Ada yang mau bertanya sebelum kita mulai pelajaran biologinya?"

"Ibu~ saya boleh pinjem penggaris gak?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki

"Boleh, buat apa?"

"Buat mengukur jarak hati saya dengan ibu~"

"Cieeeeeeeeeeee!" teriak anak-anak yang cewek

"Gombal! Gombal!" pekik anak-anak yang cowok

"Udah, udah" kata Elizabeta "A-ada lagi?"

"Bu Eliza, udah punya pacar belum?"

"Eh, pa-pacar ya? _*mikir bentar*_ B-belum tuh"

"Masa~, waktu hari Minggu saya ngeliat ada dua cowok. Yang satu rambutnya putih sama yang satunya lagi pake kacamata deket-deket sama ibu" kata Tania

"Wah, Bu Eliza ya. Langsung bisa dapet dua cowok gitu" celetuk salah satu murid

"E-enggak, mereka berdua itu cuman temen!" kata Elizabeta tapi pipinya udah merah tuh~

"Ciyus?" pancing anak-anak

"Serius!"

"Bohong itu gak baik loh bu. Setidaknya, kasih tau ke kita dong bu. Menurut ibu, mereka berdua tuh gimana?" kata Sri

"Oke, ibu kasih tahu" kata Elizabeta nyerah, bisa nyerah juga dia "Karena hari ini kita baru ketemu jadi kita ngobrol-ngobrol dulu aja ya"

"_(YEEEEEEES!)"_ batin anak-anak

"Yang pake kacamata itu, dia orangnya baik, jago main musik yah walaupun agak dingin gitu" kata Elizabeta

"Terus kalo yang rambutnya putih?" tanya Sri

Elizabeta menghela napasnya dulu "Kalo yang rambutnya putih, nih ibu kasih tahu aja ya. Dia itu orangnya berisik, kelewatan narsis, suka sok "awesome" lah, suaranya cempreng pula!"

"Nafsu amat bu" kata Raka "Kok, bisa sampe apal gitu?"

"Dia itu temen ibu dari kecil"

"Oooooh, temen dari kecil toh" kata anak-anak berbarengan dengan senyum troll

"Cuman temen kecil, oke?"

"Iya deh, bu"

Tak terasa waktu berjalan dengan cepat dan bel waktu istirahat pun berbunyi #Berarti mereka dari tadi ngomongin kayak ginian sampe istirahat dong?

oOo

Waktunya istirahat! Di kantin sekolah...

"Tan! Sebelah sini!" panggil Vania

"Gimana guru elo-elo pada?" tanya Tania

"Gua dong! Guru TIKnya mantep!" kata Nabila "Pokoknya elo harus liat, abis ini elo TIK kan, Tan?"

"He'eh"

"Eh, tadi kayaknya kelas 9B tadi lagi foto-foto deh, buat apaan sih emangnya?" tanya Gaitsha

"Oh, itu mah gara-gara gurunya. Kelewatan Narsis!" kata Esa "Begitu selesai ngajar kan masih ada waktu 30 menit lagi langsung deh, tuh guru keluarin hp dan kita foto-foto deh"

"Kalo kata gua mah, kenapa elo gak bilang gini 'Pak, daripada kita foto-foto mendingan kita main monopoli'." Kata Meidy

"Mei, gua tau elo demen main monopoli tapi gak gitu-gitu juga" kata Rani

"Tapi, itu kan lebih baik. Main monopoli itu dapat mengajari anak tentang Ekonomi" kata Meidy, udah kayak mba-mba SPG aja yang nawarin barang

"Kok, kita jadi ngomongin monopoli?!" pekik Siska "Eh tapi, daripada monopoli mendingan ular tangga"

_Hening..._

"Oke, tapi seru juga loh diajarin sama guru-guru dari mancanegara" kata Mae

"He'eh, kita jadi punya pengalaman!" kata Jasmine tepat pada saat terdengar banyak anak perempuan menjerit-jerit di dekat lapangan

"KYAAAA!"

"Itu kenapa?!" tanya Nabila panik

"Oooh, itu ada guru yang ikutan main bola" kata Rani

"Yang rambutnya ada kriwilan itu?" tanya Tania

"Yang mana lagi" kata Meidy "tapi gurunya bisa _cute_ gitu"

"Kalo gak salah itu yang dari Italia kan? Namanya Pak Feliciano kalo gak salah" kata Jasmine

"Yah, itu berarti bener" kata Mae "Btw, gua balik ke kelas duluan ya"

"Mae, gua ikut!" kata Jasmine

"Dah" kata Vania dan pas banget bel masuk berbunyi maka semua murid langsung ngibrit ke alam(?) masing-masing

oOo

Pelajaran Ketiga : TIK/PTD

"Gurunya belom dateng, ngapain dulu yok" ajak Ilman

"Nyanyi aja yuk!" kata Irvan "Kebetulan gua bawa tam-tam"

"Ya udah ayok! Pada mau ikutan gak?" tanya Ilman

"AYO!"

Ilman pun memetik gitarnya dan dari nadanya semua anak udah tau itu lagu apa

_(Cowok)_

_Apa mauku apa maumu  
Selalu saja menjadi  
Satu masalah yang tak kunjung henti_

_(Cewek)_

_Bukan maksudku bukan maksudmu  
Untuk selalu  
Meributkan hal yang itu-itu saja_

_(All)_

_mengapa kita saling membenci  
awalnya kita selalu memberi  
apakah mungkin hati yg murni  
sudah cukup berarti_

_ataukah kita belum mencoba  
memberi waktu pada logika  
jangan seperti selama ini  
hidup bagaikan air dan api_

_Meanwhile_, di luar kelas...

"Ini, anak-anak pada nyanyi di dalem?"

"Kesesese~ murid-murid yang awesome, duluan ya West! Good Luck!" kata Gilbert a.k.a Prussia

Ludwig a.k.a Jerman bingung masuk-enggak-masuk-enggak akhirnya dia milih masuk tapi kayaknya murid-murid pada gak ngedenger dia masuk dan masih ngelanjutin nyanyi...

_Apa mauku apa maumu  
Selalu saja menjadi  
Satu masalah yang tak kunjung henti_

_Bukan maksudku bukan maksudmu  
Untuk selalu_

Salah satu dari mereka dan ngeliat ke depan, ternyata gurunya sudah masuk toh _"(Udah ada guru woy!)" _bisik anak itu. Langsung, semua anak menghentikan nyanyian dan balik ke tempat duduk masing-masing dengan tampang canggung

"Kok berhenti?" tanya Ludwig

"Kan bapak udah masuk" kata sang KM

"Baiklah, nama saya Ludwig Beilschmidt dari Jerman, kita mulai pelajaran TIK hari ini" kata Ludwig sambil berjalan menuju papan _whiteboard_ dan menulis kata "WIRAUSAHA"

"_(Gurunya sangar, men)"_ bisik seorang anak laki-laki yang ada di pojok

"_(Nasib kita gimana coba, cuy?)"_

"_(Mana gua tau)"_

Sang guru pun melihat ke arah murid-muridnya "Ada yang tahu definisinya?"

"Kegiatan usaha seseorang untuk mendapatkan keuntungan dari berbagai bentuk atau jenis usaha" jawab seorang anak yang tadi mainin tam-tam

"Bagus" puji Ludwig "Orang yang melakukannya disebut..."

"Wirausahawan" jawab anak yang tadi mainin gitar

"Benar" puji Ludwig "Untuk tugas, kalian buat empat kelompok. Satu kelompok ada delapan orang. Kalian buat usaha sendiri"

"Maksudnya kita jualan gitu pak?"

"Iya, kayak gitu. Terus, kalian jangan lupa bikin proposal" kata Ludwig

"Pak, uang hasil penjualannya gimana?"

"Ya, buat kalian masa buat bapak"

"YEAAAAAAAAAHHHH! MAKASIH BAPAK!" jerit murid-murid yang suksek bikin pipi Ludwig merona

oOo

Pelajaran Keempat : Fisika

"Ini perasaan gua doang apa emang nih aura kelas berubah?" tanya Tania

"Elo mah, ngerasainnya yang aneh-aneh" kata Hana

"Lah, emang guenya udah gini kok. Mau di gimanain lagi?"

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dengan sendirinya! Gak deng, ada guru ternyata...

"Selamat siang"

"Siang pak!"

"Nama saya Lukas Bondenvik dari Norway" kata Lukas "Ada pertanyaan?"

"B-bapak, boleh tolong gak?" tanya Tania yang udah gemeteran

"Tolong apa?"

"Itu, temen-temennya di bawa keluar dulu ya, Pak"

"Kamu bisa liat?" tanya Lukas

"Enggak pak, cuman saya bisa ngerasain auranya gitu"

"Oh, oke" kata Lukas terus tangannya gerak-gerak "Sekarang?"

"Udah pak, makasih"

"Sekarang, kita mulai pelajaran Fisikanya tentang Listrik Statis" kata Lukas dan semua anak reflek membuka bukunya dan kembali serius belajar walaupun ada beberapa cewek yang buka hp buat foto guru mereka itu.

oOo

Pelajaran Kelima : Bahasa Inggris

"Akhirnya pelajaran terakhir!" kata Raka

"Bahasa Inggris ya?" kata Rachel

"Selamat siang!"

"Siang pak!"

"_(Ya ampun, nih guru tau-tau masuk aja)_. Pak, sekarangkan pelajaran bahasa Inggris, bapak ngenalin diri harus pake bahasa Inggris juga ya" pinta seorang murid

"Oke, _My name is Arthur Kirkland from England, is there any question? You can use your language_" kata Arthur

"Bapak, melihara ulet bulu yah?" tanya Farhan

"Enggak kok"

"Terus itu yang di kepala apaan?"

"Ini mah Alis!" kata Arthur sewot "Ulet bulu sama Alis tuh jauh!"

"Tapi kok tebel amat?!" kata Farhan dengan muka innosen

"Udah deh! Sekarang buka buku latihan kalian! Kerjakan yang paket 1!" kata Arthur

"I-iya pak!"

Lah, baru masuk udah dikasih latihan. Ngambek kali nih anak ya, kalo nyinggung soal alis. Tsunderenya keluar, bro

45 menit kemudian...

"Udah selesai?" kata Arthur dengan nada yang agak melunak

"Udah pak!"

"Dari pojok, nomer satu!"

"Jawabannya B, pak!" dan pembahasan itu terus berlanjut sampe Arthur menyadari kalo salah satu muridnya lagi bengong

"Hei kamu! Jangan bengong"

"Eh, i-iya pak" kata Vira

"Lagi nge-_fly _itu" sindir temen yang ada di belakangnya itu disusul sama siulan dari cowok-cowok lain

"Kamu jangan nge-_fly_ ntar jadi kayak _butterfly_, kupu-kupu gitu" kata Arthur

"Pak, _Butterfly_ itu artinya bukan kupu-kupu tapi mentega terbang!" celetuk salah satu murid

"Hah?!" tanya Arthur "Maksudnya?"

"Sekarang gini ya pak, _Butter _artinya apa?"

"Mentega"

"_Fly?_"

"Terbang"

"Kalo digabungin?"

"Mentega terbang"

"Nah, itu bapak ngerti!" kata anak itu disusul tawa terbahak-bahak masing-masing anak

"Gua baru nyadar coba!" kata Bagus

"Ah elo, orangnya liat keadaan dulu sih" sindir Tania "Ada banteng mau nyeruduk elo aja kayaknya elo liatin dulu begitu nyadar elo udah mental kali keseruduk"

Kembali celetukan membuat tawa anak-anak kembali membahana sedangkan Arthur... dia _speechless_ sampe bel keluar berbunyi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Oh men, akhirnya selesai. Maaf kalo lawakannya berkurang.

Tiap chapter, beda kelas loh contoh nih chapter kan tentang 9F pake jadwal hari Selasa ntar chapter selanjutnya beda kelas mungkin kelas A atau D atau yang lain dengan jadwal hari Rabu. Tentu saja, pelajaran dari hari ke hari beda-beda ya

Judulnya agak aneh ya? Itu dapetnya pas adekku nyeplos soal "Mentega terbang".

Kok malah curcol? Jawab review yok!

**Carine du Noir **: Tenang aja, Spain bakalan ada lagi pas pelajaran Sosiologi. Oke, requestnya ane tampung dulu

**Hagane Giita-pyoon **: Ya ampun, ampe disumpel batere laptop. He he, aku gak janji juga bisa dipertahankan kelawakkannya, maklum otakku tabrakan ama lawakan dan pelajaran

**Rasendriya Indah **: Iya, pengen wali kelasku begitu juga kayak gitu

**Star-BeningluvIndonesia **: Tadinya sempet kepikiran kalo Liech itu emang tipikal anak kelas 8 (Masih unyu dan innosen) tapi akhirnya dimasukkin kelas 9, biar makin seru

**Oscar45671** : Makasih!

**Guest** : Oke, ini sudah update. Semoga memuaskan

* * *

_Mind to Review?_

_April 2, 2013_


	5. Chapter 3

_*menghela napas*_ Rabu pagi yang indah, burung berkicau, angin berhembus dengan sepoi-sepoi dan keadaan damai di ruang guru sekolah kesayangan kita ini. Siapa sih, yang gak kenal sama ruang guru? Punya nyali? Silahkan masuk ke ruangan itu sendirian. Oke, itu berlebihan sekarang kita lihat ke dalam ruangan.

Bella a.k.a personitifikasi Negara Belgia kembali menyeruput tehnya, pusing tapi bukan pusing karena murid-murid nista yang kemarin dia ajar tapi karena keadaan ruang guru sekarang. Bayangkan, gak di World Meeting, gak disini sama aja! Ribut gak ketolongan! Arthur sama Francis lagi berantem, Alfred tiba-tiba ikutan nimbrung dan berantemlah mereka bertiga, Feliciano lagi corat-coret kertas sambil mainin kucing, Yao lagi menjauh dari Russia, Kiku lagi diem gak tau mau ngapain, Vash lagi ngelap AK-47nya, Nordic 5 lagi ngerumpi di pojok, dan lain-lain silahkan bisa dibayangkan sampe...

"Hei semua!" sapa Kirana

"Tumben elo telat, Kir?" kata Alfred

"Maaf, maaf. Coba tebak siapa yang udah dateng?"

"Siapa?" tanya Arthur

"Taraaaa~!"

Seorang laki-laki atau kita sebut saja personitifikasi Indonesia kembaran Kirana masuk ke dalam, yup! Dia adalah Raden Putra dan biasa dipanggil sama muridnya Pak Raden

"Yo! Lama gak ketemu!" sapa Raden

"Yo Den! Udah pulang nih ceritanya?" kata Mathias

"Enak tuh, jalan-jalan keliling Indonesia" celetuk Antonio

"Siapa yang bilang jalan-jalan? Orang keliling Indonesia gua kerja juga" kata Raden "Oh iya, kalian kan guru baru dan gua guru lama berarti elo semua adalah junior gua dan wajib panggil gua dengan senior!"

"OGAH! ITU MAUNYA ELO BANGET!" pekik semua yang ada di ruangan minus yang kalem-kalem

.

Sekarang kita berteleportasi ke depan kelas 9B...

"Cuy, katanya Pak Raden udah balik" kata Danu

"Bagus deh" kata Aryo "Eh, elo udah punya pacar kan?"

"Iya, emangnya kenapa?"

"Gua pengen nanya tapi jangan ketawa, oke?"

"Iya, udah buruan!" kata Danu

"Rasanya jatuh cinta itu gimana sih?" tanya Aryo

_Hening..._

"Ayo masuk! Bentar lagi bel!" kata Danu

"Eh! Jawab dulu dong, woy!"

* * *

"Now for the B!"

Class of the day : 9B

Warning : OC, abal, typo, gaje, dll

**Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**This © Guardian of Mineral**

* * *

Pelajaran Pertama : Biologi

"Gurunya mana nih?"

"Eh, kata kelas lain kita harus hati-hati ama guru Biologinya"

"Elo kira gurunya predator apa, jadinya harus hati-hati"

Dan begitulah kasak-kusuk yang mewarnai kelas 9B sampe tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar bertebaran(?)...

"Ini kenapa banyak kelopak bunga? Ada acara apaan nih? Sunatan?"

"Mana ada acara sunatan pake kelopak bunga mawar?!"

Dan seorang personitifikasi pun masuk, dia pun mengibaskan rambutnya kayak yang di iklan sampo dan semua anak yang ngeliat langsung bertampang '_watdepak!'_

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak~"

"P-Pagi pak"

"_(Asaan apa coba nih guru?)"_ pikir Esa

"Namaku adalah Francis Bonnenfoy dari France" kata Francis terus dia nyium bunga mawarnya dulu "dan bersiaplah menerima pelajaranku~"

_Hening..._

"Elo kemaren malem nonton bola gak?" tanya seorang anak cowok ke temennya

"Nonton, nonton!"

"Eh, si "itu" katanya udah pegat" kata seorang anak cewek ke sebelahnya

"Serius! Mintain PP* yuk!"

Dan hampir semua anak langsung mengobrol. Oh oke, kayaknya Francis udah gondok di tempat.

"Ehem!" semua anak langsung mpokus kembali ke gurunya "s-sekarang tolong perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing"

Seorang anak mengangkat tangannya "Udah pada kenal kok, pak. Kan temen sendiri"

"Gak pa pa! biar makin kenal, kan ada yang bilang "Kalau tak kenal maka tak sayang, kalau tak sayang maka tak cinta". Kamu yang didepan, berdiri dan sebutkan namamu sama umur" kata Francis sambil nunjuk ke anak yang tadi ngomongin soal bola

"Nama saya Jaffar, umur saya 14"

"Kamu rumahnya dimana?" tanya Francis

"Yah, saya tinggal lah pak, masa saya bawa-bawa" kata Jaffar "kan saya bukan kura-kura"

Maka meledak lah kelas itu sampe terpental(?) ke Ujung Kulon, eh salah deng, maksudnya kelas itu meledak gara-gara tawa anak-anak yang cetar membahana badai. Setelah sesi perkenalan, maka dimulailah pelajaran biologinya tapi...

"Pak, saya mau tes bapak dulu"

"Boleh, silahkan" kata Francis pake nada nantang

"Kan Pak Francis guru biologi, otomatis bapak jago biologi kan?"

"Enggak, bapak jagonya nangkring di atas kap mobil" kata Francis "Ya, iyalah! Udah buruan, ngabisin waktu aja kamu!"

"Woles atuh pak. Sekarang gini, saya mau tanya. Secara logika kenapa anak gajah nyari makan sendiri? Yang udah tau jangan jawab!"

"Secara logika ya?" tanya Francis dengan tampang _kirain mau nanya apaan?!_ "Emang apa jawabannya?"

"Karena ibunya gak bisa masak. Kalo ibunya bisa masak kan si anak gajah gak usah nyari makan sendiri"

"Bener tuh! Bener!" yep, kelas ini meledak lagi dan personitifikasi yang di depan mereka langsung berpikir _'kenapa tadi gua gak kepikiran ya?'_

"Oke, sekarang buka buku paket kalian!" perintah Francis terus dia senyum troll "Yang bab 'Reproduksi Manusia'."

"Pak, perasaan Bab Ekskresi dulu deh" celetuk seorang anak laki-laki

"Yah, kita loncat dulu lah"

"Gak bisa gitu dong, pak!" kata anak itu "nanti kitanya sendiri yang repot!"

"Udah kamu ikutin aja kata gurunya~, ya?" kata Francis sambil ngedipin mata

"Bapak ngajak berantem, ya?!" kali ini anaknya udah mulai sewot

Francis udah kaget duluan "E-enggak kok"

"Kalo gitu bapak harusnya mengikuti kriteria pelajarannya dong!"

"O-oke, kalo gitu kita belajar tentang ginjal dulu ya"

"OKE, BAPAK!"

Sebagai seorang Author, gua ngerti kok perasaan lo Francis tapi tenang aja beberapa menit kemudian pelajaran biologi pun selesai, Francis pun meninggalkan kelas tak lupa dengan kedipan genitnya yang berakhir dengan lemparan penggaris besi dari masing-masing anak.

oOo

Pelajaran Kedua : Bahasa Indonesia

"Elo masih emosi ama Pak Francis?"

"He'eh!" kata cowok yang tadi berantem sama Francis

"Woles kali. Lama-lama tuh muka gua setrika biar gak kusut"

"Beh, gua gibek mental lo"

"Pagi anak-anak"

"Pagi bu~"

"Kiki, kok muka kamu kusut gitu?" tanya Kirana

"Dia abis berantem, bu" kata temen sebelahnya

"Berantem kenapa?"

"Itu bu, soal pelajaran biologi"

"Ntar dulu, guru biologi kalian siapa?"

"Pak Francis, bu"

Kirana facepalm.

"O-oke sekarang buka buku paket kalian dan Yana matikan hpmu atau ibu ambil" ancam Kirana

"Oh, ma-maaf bu. Tadi saya dapet sms jadi saya bales dulu, bu"

"Sms dari siapa?" tanya Kirana

"Dari operator, bu"

"_(Dafuq! Jadi dia sms-an sama operator telepon!)"_ batin Kirana

"Ibu, kata anak kelas lain ada tugas wawancara ya?"

"Oh, soal tugas itu" kata Kirana "ya itu benar dan tolong dikumpulkan dua minggu lagi. Oh ya satu hal lagi, jangan lupa diketik rapih"

"Tapi bu, kalo misalnya guru-gurunya pada gak mau di wawancara gimana?"

"Bilang aja itu tugas lagian mana ada sih orang yang nolak buat di wawancara" kata Kirana "sekarang tugas kalian, buat pertanyaannya dulu minimal 10"

"Banyak amat, bu!"

"8"

"Kurangin lagi, bu!"

"6"

"Lagi atuh, bu. Jangan pelit-pelit amat"

"Ya udah, 5!" pekik Kirana "tapi harus selesai hari ini!"

"OKE BU!"

Akhirnya mereka mulai sibuk dengan kegiatan membuat pertanyaan, Kirana berjalan untuk melihat apa yang ditulis oleh anak muridnya yah, pertanyaannya sih yang emang udah yang biasanya ditanyakan seperti: Bapak/Ibu berasal dari negara mana? Punya adek atau kakak? Sebelum jadi guru, kerjanya apa? Bagaimana kesan selama mengajar disini? Dll. Tapi, untung aja gak ada yang sampe nanyanya kayak gini: Bapak/Ibu udah punya pacar belum? Gajinya sehari berapa? Mengapa alis bapak bisa tebel? Celana dalam bapak/ibu warnanya apa?. Oke, lupakan pertanyaan yang terakhir, itu terlalu absurd.

oOo

KRIIIIIIIIIIIING! – bel istirahat pun berbunyi, di aula sekolah tempat 11 anak nista angkatan itu bermain yah, sebenernya semua anak di angkatan kelas 9 tahun itu nista semua sih...

_Kotak pos belum diisi_

_Mari kita isi dengan misi-misian_

_Pak Ogah, minta huruf apa?_

"Pak Asem, apa pak hurufnya?" tanya Nabila

"G, Gilbird dan itu "awesome" bukan "asem"!"

"Udahlah Gil, di telinga gue kadang-kadang kedengeran kayak "asem"." Kata Antonio

"Abis milih huruf, ngapain lagi?" kata Francis

"Oh iya, ikutin ya pak" kata Meidy

_G menjadi apa?_

_G menjadi Gilbird_

_Untuk selama-lamanya menjadi Gilbird!_

"Lah, kok gue?! Baru main juga!" pekik Vania

"DL! Derita Lo! Buruan keluar!" kata Siska

Permainan pun berlanjut sampe semua dapat "nama" masing-masing dan ternyata yang jadi si butanya itu Gilbert!

"Sekarang Pak Asem tutup matanya, terus harus nangkep kita dan tebak namanya"

"Oh oke oke, Mulai ya!" kata Gilbert sambil tutup mata dan yang lain ngacir – lari dari si asem ini.

Gilbert terus mencari layaknya orang buta, kadang-kadang dia nyaris kejeduk tembok, kena pohon dll, untungnya gak kegilas ama anak-anak yang lagi pada main kejar-kejaran.

"OI! ADA SI HANTU DARI GUA BUTA!"

"TERBALIK, PAK ALFRED!" pekik anak-anak dari kantin "YANG BENER, SI BUTA DARI GUA HANTU!"

Gilbert seakan gak peduli dengan teriakan dari cecungut-cecungut rupa itu. Si asem ini terus berjalan sampe tangan menyentuh rambut seseorang...

"Rambut siapa neh? Ah, gua tarik aja deh" Gilbert pun menarik rambutnya dan..

"VEEEEEEEE!"

"Loh, Feli ya?" tanya Gilbert

"Eh Gilbert! Elo apain Feli?!" bentak Elizabeta sambil ngangkat fryingpan nya

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Eli. Gua bisa jelasin!"

"Banyak bacot lo!"

DUAK! – Gilbert mental sodara-sodara!

"PAK ASEM!" pekik anak-anak yang ngeliat

"Baiklah anak-anak, mari kita merenung sebentar untuk mengenang guru kalian yang asem itu" kata Antonio

"Iya pak" kata anak-anak itu sambil menundukan kepala

"EH, TOLONGIN GUE!" kata Gilbert dari...

"Gilbert?! Elo ngapain nangkring di atas pohon gitu?" tanya Francis

"GUA KAGAK NANGKRING! TADI GUA KEPENTAL KESINI!" jerit Gilbert "ANAK-ANAK! BANTUIN BAPAK TURUN!"

KRIIIIIIIIIIING! – bel masuk pun berbunyi dan semua anak pun ngacir balik ke kelas masing-masing

"FRANCIS, ANTONIO BANTUIN GUE!"

"Sorry Gil, gua ada kelas yang harus diajar" kata Francis

"Sama. Yang sabar aja ya, Gil" kata Antonio terus mereka berdua kabur

Tiba-tiba Ludwig lewat.

"West, West! Bantuin turun dong!"

"_Bruder_, ngapain nangkring di atas pohon gitu?"

"Jangan banyak tanya dulu, buruan bantuin!"

Oke kita skip aja tentang dua bersaudara ini.

oOo

Pelajaran Ketiga : Olahraga

Karena ini berhubungan dengan olahraga mari kita anak-anak 9B yang udah langsung meluncur ke lapangan pake perosotan kolam renang sfx : _syungggg_...

"Eh, guru olahraga kita siapa sih?"

"Kalo yang kemaren gua liat daftar pelajaran di ruang guru namanya Alfred F. apa gitu"

PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIITT!

"Apa kabar, anak-anak?"

"BAIK PAK!"

"Oke! Namaku Alfred F. Jones dari Amerika! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"hahahahahaha!" tiru seorang anak "sekarang olahraganya apaan pak?"

"Sekarang kita materinya basket, kalian latihan dribble dulu tapi inget dribble nya pake tangan" kata Alfred

"Pak Alfred, nenek-nenek koprol terus dia mau salto sekalipun juga tau kalau nge-dribble bola basket itu harus pake tangan. Masa pake gigi, kayak gini" kata anak itu sambil dipraktekkin, bola basketnya di jeduk-jedukkin ke gigi

"Jangan dijedukin ke gigi! Kalo nanti kamu meninggal gara-gara itu, amit-amit ya, nanti di koran malah ditulis 'SEORANG ANAK KEHILANGAN NYAWANYA KARENA MENJEDUKKAN BOLA BASKET KE GIGINYA' nanti apa kata orang tua mu?"

_Hening..._

"Iya deh, pak"

"Ya udah, kita mulai" kata Alfred sambil meniup priwitannya

Anak-anak pun mulai serius men-dribble bola basket. Satu anak, satu bola basket dan satu kelas itu ada 32 anak jadi bisa kebayang, kalo mereka tiba-tiba nistanya kumat terus obatnya habis, mereka akan melempar bola basket itu ke Alfred dengan _yahuuuuudnya_ dan Alfred akan berkata 'Sungguh Ter-la-lu~' sambil memainkan gitar. Setelah 30 menit ada beberapa anak yang memilih untuk istirahat.

Kebetulan Arthur lewat dan dia mencoba memanggil Alfred yang mukanya tengah serius melihat ke sebuah papan bersama dengan seorang anak cowok didepannya, lagi ngapain si Alfred? Lagi jadi penghulu buat anak di depannya? Tapi beneran, mukanya serius tapi bukan mau jadi penghulu, oke? Penasaran, akhirnya Arthur mendekati Alfred dan melihat apa yang dilakukan mantan _colony_nya ini.

Alfred dan anak di depannya begitu serius. Sekali-sekali mereka menggelengkan kepala, tampang mereka itu udah kayak dua kubu yang mau melakukan perang.

Sang prajurit putih maju selangkah.

Kuda hitam pun maju dan mengalahkan sang prajurit putih.

Melihat salah satu prajuritnya dikalahkan, sang ratu putih pun maju langsung mengalahkan sang kuda hitam.

Merasa terdesak akhirnya, sang menteri hitam meluncur ke depan rajanya tapi itu langkah yang salah...

Kuda putih yang tadi ada di baris depan langsung bergerak dan...

"Skak mat!" kata anak itu sambil nyengir kuda

Alfred tidak mau kalah, dia pun menggerakkan bidaknya lagi "Skak ster!"

"Elo bilang-bilang kek, git! Kalo elo ternyata lagi maen catur! Gua kira elo mau nikahin anak orang!" bentak Arthur

"Oh, Artie~" kata Alfred "kok bisa ada disini?"

"Tadi gua kebetulan lewat terus dari tadi manggilin elo tapi elonya kagak nengok ya udah gua kesini!"

"Gitu. Artie~ mau manggil aku gara-gara kangen ya?"

Arthur langsung nge-blush berat "E-enggak kok! Oh ya, dan kamu kasih tahu yang lain begitu selesai olahraga langsung pada ganti baju jangan lama-lama karena abis itu pelajaran bapak"

"Iya pak" jawab anak itu lemes

oOo

Pelajaran Keempat : Bahasa Inggris

Kita lihat keadaan anak-anak kelas 9B setelah mereka mengganti baju

"Gua baru tau kalo Pak Alfred ngerti main catur" kata anak cowok yang tadi main catur

"He'eh, eh ompol-ompol..." kata temen cowok di sebelahnya

"Ngomong-ngomong!"

"Iye deh ah! Ngomong-ngomong tadi kenapa Pak Arthur nge-blush berat gitu pas ngomong ama Pak Alfred?"

"Tau, demen kali"

"Kayak elo? Yang demen ama Danu"

"Wahai temen gue yang baik hati, tidak sombong, rajin menabung tapi gak pernah traktir gue dan kadang-kadang suka ngilangin penghapus gue, secara jelas si Danu itu cowok! Dan gue juga cowok!"

"Selamat siang anak-anak!"

"Siang pak!"

"Baiklah, ini pertemuan kedua kita dan jangan ngomongin soal alis lagi!" kata Arthur

"Iya deh pak, masih ngambek soal kemaren ya?" tanya Aryo

.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Pak Arthur, bapak abis ketabrak mobil ya?" tanya Aryo_

"_Enggak, emangnya kenapa?" tanya Arthur_

"_Soalnya saya kira yang di jidat bapak itu bekas lindesan mobil, wong bergaris tiga gitu, tebel pula"_

"_INI ALIS! BUKAN BEKAS LINDESAN MOBIL!" pekik Arthur_

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

_._

"Sekarang sebagai hukuman, kamu sebagai KM buat sebuah kalimat!" kata Arthur

"Kalimat pak? Pake bahasa Inggris kan?"

"Gak, pake bahasa Sanskerta. Ya iyalah!"

"Woles atuh pak" kata Aryo terus dia mikir "_Mr. Arthur loves Mr. Alfred, our sport teacher so much_" setelah itu dengan nistanya dia senyum nge-troll

_Hening..._

"Kamu kenapa bikin kalimat kayak gitu?" tanya Arthur dengan perempatan di kepalanya

"Kan bapak yang nyuruh" kata Aryo

"Tapi gak usah kayak gitu juga kali! Lagipula bapak tidak seperti yang di kalimatnya itu!" bentak Arthur sambil nge-blush

Anak itu menaruh kedua tangannya di kepala "Jatuh cinta itu normal, pak"

Keheningan kembali melanda kelas itu dan hampir semua anak termasuk Arthur langsung menatap ke arah Aryo

"M-maksud kamu?" tanya Arthur yang masih cengo

"Ya, maksud saya, suka ama orang itu normal, pak. Gak kayak dia, yang milih tetep single terus" kata Aryo sambil nunjuk ke anak cewek disebelahnya

"Eh, gua kasih tahu ya, single ama jomblo tuh beda. Single itu prinsip, Jomblo itu nasib tapi itu lebih mendingan daripada elo yang memilih untuk menyukai sesama cowok"

"Tapi gua bukan homo"

"Berarti elo bajingan"

Maka meledaklah kelas itu sementara Arthur... dia masih bingung...

"Tunggu, tunggu kok jadinya dia bajingan sih?" tanya Arthur

"Bapak, cowok itu cuman ada dua tipe, kalo dia bukan bajingan berarti homo"

Hah?!, Watdepak!, Serius noh! Tiga kata itu muncul di pikiran Arthur

"Udah udah, jangan bersisik!"

"BERISIK!" kata anak-anak membenarkan

"Sekarang buka buku catetan kalian!" kata Arthur "hari ini kita belajar tentang _Caution_ dan _Notice_ jadi _Caution_ adalah..." itulah awal penjelasan Arthur dan anak-anak pun sibuk mencatatnya.

Dan sepulang sekolah, Arthur mempratekkan kata-kata muridnya dan hasilnya dia cuman dapet cengoan dari semua personitifikasi, asoy!

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

* * *

PP* = Pajak Pegat, jadi kalo kalian udah putus dari pacar kalian harus membayar pajak ke temen-temen kalian sebenernya yang ini gak wajib, yang wajib itu PJ ( Pajak Jadian )

Kalian sudah sampai sini toh bacanya, maaf saya lagi benerin caps yang jebol gara-gara kebanyakan dipake.

Akhirnya saya kembali aktif, setelah stress UN yang saya harus akui ternyata IPA sama MTKnya itu sama-sama susah! Padahal soal yang dikasih guru yang katanya paling susah di sekolah saya aja, itu gak sesusah pas UN! Mana angkanya dapetnya gak hoki! Maaf, saya malah curcol gak jelas, jawab review yok! Satu hal, saya juga jomblo T_T

**flamer sopan **: kalo soal ceritanya bisa lebih panjang lagi akan saya usahakan, kalo soal ceritanya terfokus nanti bakal ada beberapa chapter yang emang bener-bener terfokus contoh nanti, bakalan ada yang ulang tahun dan satu chapter itu isinya bakalan tentang proses penjebakan pas ulang tahunnya sedangkan sisanya itu terfokus dalam kegiatan kelas dan pelajaran "Class of the day"

**Hagane Giita-pyoon **: Bacanya pas guru native lagi ngajar, serius tuh? Sama kayak saya dong! Kadang-kadang saya juga suka buka fanfic pas pelajaran. Udah baca yang "Jalan-Jalan, Yok!" ya, soal updettannya masih belum bisa dipastikan soalnya saya harus banyak nonton film action supaya bisa bikin adegan berantemnya, jadi mohon di tunggu ya

**Star-BeningluvIndonesia** : Kalo itu mah saya juga mau. Yosh! Ini sudah diupdate

**Nats Kazucchi **: Iya, nih sekolah sesuatu banget. Diajarinnya sama bule-bule, cakep-cakep pula

**YandereMe **: France udah aku munculin, semoga memuaskan

* * *

_Mind to RnR?_

_April 27, 2013_


	6. Chapter 4

_/Watch out when you have many friends/_

_/Because they will give you a surprise/_

.

"Kita dapet komplain dari orang tua murid" satu kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut Raden. Semua personitifikasi yang di ruang guru langsung menatapnya dengan tampang _'Sumpeh lo'_.

"Komplain?" tanya Tino

"Iya, jadi ada orang tua yang protes ke guru" kata Raden

Semua personitifikasi masih bingung dan bertanya-tanya, komplain? Mereka baru aja ngajar selama beberapa hari dan sudah ada yang orang tuanya protes, ada apa ini?!

"Arthur" panggil Raden

"Ya?"

"Kita keluar dulu, ada yang harus gua bicarakan sama elo"

"Oh oke" kata Arthur sambil menaruh cangkir tehnya dan berjalan mendekati Raden "Mau membicarakan apa?"

"Ada orang tua yang protes soal elo" kata Raden sambil menarik tangan Arthur keluar ruangan

"Eh?!"

"Jadi Artie diprotes sama orang tua murid?!" kata Alfred panik

"Tenang saja, Alfred-san" kata Kiku sambil mengangkat sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan sesuatu dan Alfred serta semua personitifikasi minus Arthur menyunggikan sebuah senyuman.

* * *

"_You're Not Alone_"

Class of the day : - (Random)

Warning : OC, abal, typo, gaje dll

**Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**This Fic © Guardian of Mineral**

* * *

KRIIIIIIIING! – bel masuk pun berbunyi

Semua guru a.k.a personitifikasi langsung bergerak menuju kelas yang harus diajarnya begitu pun Arthur walaupun ia masih bingung tentang masalah soal komplain orang tua murid kepada dirinya. Alfred mendekati mantan _motherland_nya itu...

"Arthur" panggil Alfred

"Ada apa, git?" tanya Arthur sementara di pikirannya _'Tumben nih anak gak manggil gue dengan panggilan-panggilan yang aneh'_ Alah, bilang aja kalo elo emang suka dipanggil Artie~ apalagi dari Alfred, iya kan? #Author digilas#

"Hari ini ada berapa kelas yang harus diajar?"

"Tunggu dulu..." kata Arthur sambil ngeliat jadwal ngajar "3 kelas"

"_Okay"_ kata Alfred dengan eksen bahasanya _"good luck, Kirkland"_

Bentar dulu... kuping bersih, cek, mata gak katarak, cek, kaki nyentuh tanah, cek, pake celana dalem, cek. Gak salah denger tuh! Alfred F. Jones, mantan _colony_nya yang takut hantu, demen makan _junk food_ terus ketawa-ketawa sendiri dan suka dipairing ama Author menjadi Pair USUK, sekarang memanggilnya dengan "Kirkland" pake muka serius segala pula! #Woles Thor! Woles!#

Pertanda apa ini ?! Apa yang terjadi apa dirimu, Al? Elo dikasih minum apa sama Raden atau Kirana atau anak murid elo yang emang nista?

"...-san, Arthur-san!" panggil sang personitifikasi negara sakura

"Ki-Kiku!"

"Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kiku "daritadi anda melamun"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, hanya kepikiran sesuatu" jawan Arthur, kepikiran apaan? Strategi buat ngelawan anak murid elo yang kelewat rusuh?

"Saya duluan ya, Arthur-san" kata Kiku

Arthur menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala dan segera beranjak dari tempat menuju kelas pertama yang diajarnya.

oOo

Kelas 9C...

"Buruan, Obaka-san!" kata Meidy

"Iye! Pegangin bangkunya yang bener!"

"Yaelah, nyelipin penghapus di pintu aja susah banget!" kata Dono

"Tunggu dulu kek!" bentak Adrian "udah tah, nyelip tuh"

"Genta, Pak Arthur udah dateng belom?" tanya Meidy

"Bentar dulu" kata Genta "... udah, udah dateng!" dan semua anak pun ngacir ke tempat duduk masing-masing

"_Good Mor_...!"

PLUK! – sebuah penghapus _blackboard_ jatuh ke kepala sang personitifikasi yang malang ini

"_Morning, sir!_" sapa anak-anak dengan senyum kemenangan

"Siapa yang naro penghapus di atas pintu?" tanya Arthur dan semua anak menunjuk ke Adrian

"Kok gue?! Kan gue disuruh ama Meidy!" bantah Adrian

"Obaka-san, dengerin gue. Kan yang ditanya itu "Siapa yang menaruh?" bukan "Siapa yang menyuruh", oke?" kata Meidy

"HELL!" umpat Adrian

"Udah, udah. Pagi-pagi udah berantem aja!" kata Arthur sambil duduk di kursi guru "ini kotak apaan?"

"Gak tau, pak"

"Bener?"

"Serius samber geledek!"

Penasaran, akhirnya Arthur buka kotaknya. Baru juga dibuka dia udah loncat dan melempar kotaknya...

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" jerit Arthur

"Ada apaan, pak?!"

"ITU, ITU, ITU..."

"ITU APAAN, PAK?!" pekik Meidy "ada kuntilanak atau pocong di dalemnya?"

_Sempet hening sebentar_

"Kamu itu ngelindur atau apa sih?! Udah jelas-jelas itu kotak cuman seukuran sepatu nomer 38! Mana ada yang bisa masuk kesana?!"

"KALO GITU JAWAB ATUH!"

"DI DALEMNYA ADA ULER!"

"Oh, uler doang" Lah, kok malah "oh"

Anak perempuan itu pun mendekati kotak sepatu dan membukanya.

"Hehehe, uler mainan si Susan, cuy!"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! BAPAK TERNYATA TAKUT AMA YANG BEGITUAN!" kata anak-anak sambil ketawa guling-guling

"DIAM KALIAN! Kalo enggak bapak kutuk kalian jadi batu!" ancam Arthur

"AMPUN PAK!"

oOo

Jam ngajar di kelas itu pun selesai, Arthur pun berpindah ke kelas selanjutnya dan dia udah mulai badmood. Kelas kedua adalah kelas 9G, begitu sampai kesana kelasnya...

... kosong melompong...

"Ini pada kemana?!" pekik Arthur

Kemana anak-anak kelas 9G, gak mungkin kan mereka ke kamar mandi ber-jamaah. Arthur segera berpikir, satu-satunya tempat yang bakal didatengin murid kalo gak ada gurunya adalah...

...kantin.

Sang personitifikasi satu ini langsung berlari menuju kantin dan benar saja, sesampainya disana Arthur langsung terperangah melihat anak-anak kelas 9G lagi melakukan tari Saman, eh salah deng, maksudnya lagi main poker di salah satu meja kantin...

"Bisa Full House itu" kata Arthur

"Oh iya" kata anak itu terus dia nengok ke belakang "EH! PAK ARTHUR!"

"Ngagetin aja pak" kata anak disebelahnya "jangan datang tak dijemput, pulang tak diantar dong, pak"

"Itu mah Jalangkung!" bentak Arthur "bapak mah Natio..!" ups, nyaris keceplosan

"Natio?" tanya Nabila

"Lupakan, sekarang kalian tahu gak ini jamnya apa?"

"Jam pelajaran, pak"

"Kalo kalian tahu, kenapa kalian malah ke kantin terus main poker, satu kelas pula!" kata Arthur sewot

"Orang gurunya gak masuk pak" celetuk salah satu anak "daripada terancam punah di kelas"

"Dengerin bapak! Kalian tuh udah kelas 9, sebentar lagi kalian bakalan menghadapi banyak ujian! Kalo kayak main-main kayak gini, gimana persiapan kalian?!"

"Jadi kalo saya gak belajar itu salah saya, salah ibu saya, salah nenek buyut saya!"

Arthur menghela nafas, pusing dah tuh! "Siapa yang nyalahin keluarga kamu?! Dan satu hal lagi, kalian keluar kelas kenapa gak pake sepatu cuman pake kaus kaki kayak gitu?"

"Males pak"

Arthur facepalm.

"Sekarang kalian semua masuk kelas!" bentak Arthur dan semua anak langsung cabut kembali ke kelas, tak lupa membereskan kartu mereka dulu

Di kelas gak ada bedanya, sama sekali gak ada yang perhatiin Arthur, ada apa dengan anak-anak ini? Senista-nistanya mereka, kalo lagi belajar pasti pada serius. Bel istirahat pun berbunyi dan semua anak cabut (lagi) ke kantin, tempat itu memang jadi tempat favoritnya anak-anak ya.

oOo

Biasanya kalau waktu istirahat semua personitifikasi bakalan ke kantin, jarang-jarang ada guru yang mau ke kantin. Beberapa ada yang duduk/bermain/berbincang bersama anak muridnya. Kalau Arthur, ia akan duduk di pojokan sendirian dan biasanya anak-anak akan memanggilnya untuk bergabung dengan mereka tapi untuk hari ini, anak-anak kelihatannya acuh ke personitifikasi yang ini.

Arthur menghela nafasnya, ia melihat ke sekeliling – ramai, tentu saja namanya juga kantin. Mata hijaunya melirik ke arah anak-anak yang biasanya meminta dirinya untuk bergabung dengan mereka, beberapa kali pernah ia tolak tawaran mereka tapi anak-anak itu seolah tidak pernah menyerah. Kata-kata yang ia ingat adalah "Pak Arthur, gabung sini yok!", "Ayolah Pak Arthur, jangan menyendiri gitu dong" dan lain-lain, hanya saja hari ini mereka sama sekali tidak memintanya untuk bergabung, melihat ke dirinya saja tidak.

Tepat pada saat itu, Alfred lewat...

"Alfred!" Arthur mencoba untuk memanggilnya tapi orang yang dipanggilnya malah melihat ke arah lain dan duduk bersama dengan anak muridnya seolah ia tidak mendengar suara mantan _motherland_nya itu.

Pembicaraan antara Alfred dan anak muridnya tidak dapat terdengar oleh Arthur, mungkin karena suasana kantin yang ramai, sekali-sekali ia melihat mereka tertawa lalu salah satu anak memutar bangkunya dan mulai bercakap-cakap dengan Vash, personitifikasi yang katanya tegas kalau lagi pelajaran tapi nyatanya bisa akrab, Roderich juga, Bad Touch Trio? Jangan ditanya, mereka bahkan sudah membuat kericuhan dengan melempari anak muridnya dengan es batu lalu Elizabeta, Bella dan Kirana sudah bergabung dengan anak-anak perempuan entah, gosipin apaan. Semua yang ada disana berbahagia tapi tidak ada satupun yang mengajaknya, Arthur berpikir

"_(Apakah aku memang untuk ditakdirkan sendiri lagi?)"_

KRIIIIIING! – bunyi bel itu memecah suasana kantin dan semuanya langsung bergerak, kembali ke aktifitas mereka.

oOo

Ini adalah kelas terakhir yang diajar Arthur untuk hari ini – kelas 9D, Arthur pun membuka pintu kelas...

"Selamat Si...!"

Yang dilihat Arthur sekarang adalah ada anak yang lagi berdiri di meja, mau ngapain nih anak? Bunuh diri dengan cara melompat dari meja itu?

"Kamu ngapain berdiri di atas meja?" tanya Arthur

"MANCING MANIA!"

Arthur facepalm (lagi).

"Turun kamu!" bentak Arthur

"Iya, bapak" kata anak itu dengan lemesnya turun

"Oke, hari ini kita akan belajar tentang _Description_, buka buku kalian halaman 24!"

Semua anak-anak langsung mengambil buku mereka masing-masing kecuali yang lupa bawa, tapi...

"Dompet gue mana?!" pekik Gaitsha

"Ada apa?" tanya Arthur

"Dompet saya ilang pak!"

"Coba dicek dulu, keselip kali"

"Udah pak!" kata Gaitsha sambil mengeluarkan seluruh isi tas "tapi gak ada dimana-mana!"

"Kamu bener taronya di tas?" tanya Arthur

"Bener pak! Kan abis dari kantin, saya taro di dalem tas terus saya tinggal ke kamar mandi sebentar" jelas Gaitsha ngos-ngosan "pas diliat sekarang udah gak ada!"

"Dalemnya ada yang penting gak?"

"Ih, bapak kepo deh! Udah tau, itu dompet isinya pasti penting semua!" kata Gaitsha

_Hening..._

"Sekarang gini deh, taro tas kalian di atas meja dan KM bantuin bapak buat ngegeledah!"

"Siap pak!" kata sang KM

Arthur pun mulai menggeledah tas murid-murid kelas 9D, semuanya masih terlihat normal sampai Arthur menemukan dompet bergambar salah satu band Kpop dan bertuliskan 'GAITSHA' ...

"Ini dompet kamu?" tanya Arthur sambil menunjukkannya ke Gaitsha

"Iya pak! Itu dompet saya!"

"Terus kenapa bisa ada di tas kamu?" tanya Arthur ke anak cowok yang punya tas tempat dompet itu ditemukan

"Bukan saya pak!" kata anak cowok itu

"Bener kamu, kalo misalnya iya, bilang aja"

"Jangan Fitnah saya dong pak!"

"Siapa juga yang memfitnah kamu?!" kata Arthur sewot "kan bapak cuman nanya! Kalo misalnya iya, bilang aja lagipula bapak gak bakalan marahin kamu!" Lah, terus kenapa elo sewot, Thur?

"Udah dibilangin bukan saya pak! Saya kasih tahu ya pak, FITNES ITU LEBIH KEJAM DARIPADA FITNAH! Eh, salah deng" kata anak cowok itu, anak-anak laen udah pada facepalm "maksudnya, FITNAH ITU LEBIH KEJAM DARIPADA FITNES!"

Kesabaran Arthur pada detik itu mulai habis dan membentak anak cowok yang juga berbalik membentak. Melihat situasi yang makin tak terkendali, sang KM langsung keluar untuk mencari guru. Sang Ketua Murid terus berlari, kelas 9E lagi kosong, 9F juga kosong, 9G juga. Lah, ini pada kemana?! 9H baru ada nih!

"Pak! Pak Raden!" panggil sang KM dari luar

"Kamu bukannya KM dari 9D?" kata Raden sambil mendekati anak itu

"Iya pak"

"Eh iya, ngomong-ngomong gimana? Sukses gak?"

"Sukses mah iya! Tapi Pak Arthur ngamuk pak!"

"Ngamuk?! Serius kamu!"

"Sumpah, ane zuzur"

"Ada apaan sih?" tanya Francis

"Arthur ngamuk!" pekik Raden "anak-anak sekarang kalian keluar, ambil posisi!"

"Siap pak!" kata anak-anak yang langsung kabur keluar

"Kamu, ke ruang guru bilang ke guru-gurunya suruh ambil posisi! Dan Francis ikut gue!" kata Raden sambil menarik tangan Francis

"ARTHU...!" pemandangan yang mereka lihat adalah Arthur dan anak cowok yang memancingnya sedang bergerumul layaknya orang lagi bergulat

"Thur! Sabar woy!" kata Raden sambil menahan Arthur

" #$%^&* $!" kata-kata kasar meluncur keluar dari mulut Arthur

"Arthur~, inget ini di sekolah sebaiknya elo tahan kata-kata bajak laut itu" kata Francis

"SHUT UP! YOU BLOODY FROG!"

Arthur langsung diseret keluar kelas sama Raden.

"Anak-anak kalian langsung ambil "itu" terus ambil posisi ya" kata Francis

"Ya pak!"

oOo

Arthur terus diseret sampe ke lapangan, Raden kuat juga ya?

"Den! Lepasin gue sekarang juga!" kata Arthur

"Oke, gue lepasin!" kata Raden, lokasi mereka sekarang udah ada di lapangan, depan aula "Thur! Seharusnya elo jaga kata-kata elo itu! Gue gak mau kalo rakyat gue jadi ngomong kasar kayak gitu juga!"

"Salahin mereka juga dong! Mereka yang bikin gue jadi naik darah!"

"Semua guru juga bakalan digituin sama anak muridnya!" sekarang giliran Raden yang naik darah

"Oi, kenapa kalian berdua malah jadi berantem?" tanya Francis "sekarang gini aja deh. Arthur, sebagai hukumannya elo harus ngikutiin kata-kata gue"

"Kenapa gue harus ngikutin kata-kata elo?!" tanya Arthur

"Udah gak apa-apa, siap ya"

P.S = yang dicetak miring berarti suaranya Francis

"_Saya tahu..."_, "Saya tahu..."

"_kenapa saya sial hari ini...",_ "kenapa saya sial hari ini..."

"_Karena hari ini..."_, "Karena hari ini..."

"_saya..."_, "saya..."

"_Ulang tahun!"_

Tepat pada saat itu, semua anak-anak kelas 9 serta semua personitifikasi (minus Alfred) keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya sambil membawa kue yang berbentuk kotak dan menyanyika lagu 'Happy Birthday!' diiringi oleh alunan suara biola oleh Roderich

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MR. ARTHUR!"

Plak! – Arthur bisa merasakan tiba-tiba ada yang memecahkan telur di kepalanya

"Tepung woy! Tepung!" pekik Mathias dan sekarang Arthur sudah dibanjiri oleh tepung

"Gak usah ampe segitunya kale!" pekik Arthur

"Wahai guru kami yang baik hati, tsundere akut, punya alis yang tebel dan demen banget yang namanya ngasih pr banyak. Di Indonesia, kalo ulang tahun gak diginiin gak bakalan seru pak!"

"Ayo pak! Sekarang nyanyi!"

"Hah! Nyanyi?!"

"Iya Arthur, sekarang elo nyanyi" kata Emil sambil ngasih mic dan menarik Arthur ke atas aula

"Nyanyi apa nih?" tanya Arthur

"Nih Thur, lagunya" kata Tino sambil menyalakan CD playernya

Lagu intro sudah masuk dan Arthur mengenal lagunya

_Another day has gone_

Semua anak cewek langsung menjerit mendengar suara Arthur yang seksi, beberapa mengabadikan momen langka yang muncul sekali seumur hidup di hpnya. Arthur melanjutkan...

_I'm still all alone  
How could this be  
You're not here with me  
You never said goodbye  
Someone tell me why  
Did you have to go  
And leave my world so cold_

Seorang anak cowok pergi ke tembok yang gak kelihatan kalau dilihat dari aula, gerak-geriknya seperti sedang memberitahukan sesuatu ke seseorang setelah itu, dia balik lagi...

_Every day I sit and ask myself  
How did love slip away  
Something whispers in my ear and says  
That you are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay_

Arthur menarik nafas hendak melanjutkan bagian selanjutnya tapi ternyata ada suara lain yang melanjutkannya, suara yang sangat ia kenal...

_But you are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart  
But you are not alone_

Ternyata itu adalah suara Alfred! Riuh tepuk tangan dan siulan bergemuruh, Elizabeta dan Kiku langsung benar-benar mengabadikan momen penting ini. Para penonton melanjutkan bagian selanjutnya...

_'Lone, 'lone  
Why, 'lone_

Bagian ini giliran Alfred...

_Just the other night  
I thought I heard you cry  
Asking me to come  
And hold you in my arms  
I can hear your prayers  
Your burdens I will bear  
But first I need your hand  
Then forever can begin_

Alfred memberikan tanda agar Arthur melanjutkan bagian selanjutnya...

_Everyday I sit and ask myself  
How did love slip away  
Something whispers in my ear and says  
That you are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay_

_you are not alone_  
_I am here with you_  
_Though we're far apart_  
_You're always in my heart_  
_you are not alone_

Alfred kembali mengambil bagian...

_Whisper three words and I'll come runnin'  
And girl you know that I'll be there  
I'll be there_

Arthur, Alfred serta semua penonton menyanyi bersama. Dua personitifikasi di depan berpegangan tangan diikuti oleh semua penonton yang saling rangkul-merangkul...

_You are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay  
you are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart_

_you are not alone_  
_I am here with you_  
_Though you're far away_  
_I am here to stay_

_you are not alone_  
_I am here with you_  
_Though we're far apart_  
_You're always in my heart_

_For you are not alone..._  
_Not alone ohh_  
_You are not alone_  
_You are not alone_  
_Say it again_  
_You are not alone_  
_You are not alone_  
_Not alone, Not alone_  
_If you just reach out for me girl_  
_In the morning, in the evening_  
_Not alone, not alone_  
_You and me not alone_  
_Oh together together_  
_Not not being alone_  
_Not not being alone_

Lagu pun selesai, gemuruh tepuk tangan kembali terdengar. Alfred membawa Arthur kembali ke lapangan...

"Potong kuenya, pak!"

Muridnya pun memberikan sendok, hah? Kok sendok?

"Pisau kuenya saya lupa bawa pak" kata anak itu

Yeah, _the power of _kepepet memang sangat berguna. Arthur memotong kuenya dan ia baru teringat di Indonesia atau di seluruh negara sekalipun, potongan pertama kue ulang tahun itu harus disuapkan ke orang yang paling penting...

"Buat siapa nih, Arthur-san?" tanya Kiku dengan senyum jahil, kayaknya nih personitifikasi bisa baca pikiran

Pipi Arthur langsung memerah tapi pikirannya sudah bulat "Hei, Al"

"_Yes?_" kalau kalian menanyakan apa yang dilakukan oleh murid-murid kelas 9 yang lain, jawabannya adalah mereka sedang diam tenang atau sebutannya anteng melihat pemandangan langka di hadapan mereka.

"_Open your mouth_"

"Eh?"

"_Just do it, git!_" Alfred melakukan hal yang disuruh dan hap! Sesuap kue masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Para anak cewek menjerit, yang cowok serta personitifikasi lainnya bertepuk tangan, Kiku langsung mengambil gambar dan Elizabeta? Jangan ditanya, dia sudah pingsan dengan nosebleed yang parah.

TAR TAR TAR! – suara petasan Kaoru yang cetar membahana badai

Tiba-tiba ada anak yang nyanyi...

_Happy Birthday, ya nona kami ucapkan _(sya lalalalala)

_Karena hari ini, ada yang bahagia _(sya lalalalala)

_Happy Birthday, Pak Arthur kami ucapkan _(sya lalalalala)

_Semoga bapak selalu berbahagia_

_Andeca Andeci la bora bora bori_

_Andeca Andeci la bora bora bori_

Terus mereka semua goyang dangdut.

Acara pun dilanjut dengan main perang kue tiba-tiba seorang anak cewek berhenti melempar kue dan melihat ke belakang, ia melihat seorang laki-laki yang wajahnya mirip dengan Alfred tanpa kacamata dan kelihatannya lebih muda serta memakai baju tentara Amerika yang dipakai waktu Perang Revolusi Amerika. Mulutnya bergerak seperti mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak dapat terdengar setelah itu, ia tersenyum, anak perempuan itu menggosok matanya ketika membuka matanya lagi, orang itu telah menghilang...

"_(Siapa tuh tadi?)_"

"Nabila! Jangan bengong, ntar elo malah diamuk masa!" kata Meidy

"Iye! Cuman tadi gua ngeliat seseorang" kata Nabila

"Seseorang siapa?"

"Gak tau tapi mukanya mirip Pak Alfred gitu"

"Perasaan elo aja kali, serang si Esa yuk!" ajak Meidy

"Ayok!"

Mereka meneruskan permainan lempar kue itu. Jika kita perhatikan gerak mulut orang tadi maka akan membentuk kalimat...

_Thank you for all of you_

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

OMAKE :

Setelah acara perayaan ulang tahun Arthur itu, semua anak diperbolehkan pulang. Di dalem mobil Alfred dan Arthur (Alfred yang nyetir)...

"Artie~, buka kadonya dong" kata Alfred "penasaran anak-anak ngasih apaan"

"Ini siapa yang ulang tahun, kenapa kamu yang malah penasaran?"

"Gak apa apa kan?" tanya Alfred sambil mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_nya

"Iya iya" Arthur juga penasaran, kado itu besar dan dibungkus koran, ia pun merobeknya tapi yang ia temui koran lagi, dirobeknya lagi malah koran lagi dan terus-menerus seperti itu "HELL! Ini kadonya gede masa isinya koran semua?!"

"Ah, engga juga deh kayaknya" kata Alfred

Akhirnya Arthur menemukan dua benda yang menjadi kado ulang tahunnya : Pencukur Gillette Fector dan pensil alis plus kartu ucapan

_To : Mr. Arthur Kirkland_

_Happy Birthday, pak! Semoga bapak panjang umur dan sehat selalu_

_Oh iya, mungkin bapak bertanya-tanya kenapa kami memberikan dua benda ini kepada bapak, dua benda itu memiliki fungsi penting pak._

_Yang pencukur, bisa untuk nyukur alis bapak_

_Dan yang pensil alis, kalo misalnya bapak mengalami masalah ketika mencukur alis bapak bisa bapak tutupin pake nih pensil_

_Salam Super,_

_Dari angkatan kelas 9 yang kece, problem?_

"DASAR BOCAH!" pekik Arthur

OMAKE END

Yup, akhirnya saya kembali. Tadinya saya gak mau bikin chapter tentang ulang tahunya Arthur, saya agak dendam sama dia kenapa? Karena pas dia ulang tahun, itu pas UN Bahasa Inggris dan soalnya ya ampun, pusing tujuh keliling! Dan ini sebenarnya adalah request temen les saya, jawab review yok! P.S = saya ada cerita baru silakan dilihat

**Nats Kazucchi** : He'eh kasian banget tuh si asem, udah dipukul pake frying pan eh, dia juga kelempar ampe nyangkut di pohon

**Hagane Giita-pyoon** : Si France akan seperti itu jika sudah masanya yaitu pada saat obatnya sudah habis, sebenernya yang pas bagian bahasa Inggris, itu gara-gara guru BK yang selalu ngasih tahu kalo suka ama orang itu, normal yang gak normal itu orang yang gak pernah suka ama orang

**Nesia Suka Duren **: Jangan lempar kapak ke saya, ntar siapa yang bakalan lanjutin nih fanfic nista, ini udah saya update ya~

**flamer sopan **: Maaf ya, kalau fanfic ini masih banyak kekurangan. Tentu, akan tetap saya teruskan fic ini

**Revantio** : Yang sabar aja Epan, yang penting semangat!

**Guest **: Ow, rupanya ada menyadari saya agak sedikit menyimpan USUK di chapter itu, Yosh! Silahkan menikmati updatetannya

**tail-dei-dei-mon **: Perhatikan sekeliling anda jika ingin tertawa ngakak btw emang nih fanfic bisa bikin orang ngakak ya, padahal saya cuman nyelipin dikit-dikit, oke ini updatetannya selamat menikmati~

* * *

_Mind to RnR with _Andeca Andeci _style, maybe?_

_May 6, 2013_


	7. Chapter 5

Setelah bel masuk, di 9G...

"Murid baru? Di kelas ini?!" tanya Nabila

"Iye, gue aja sendiri kaget" kata Syifa

"Laki apa perempuan?"

"Cewek, dia ada di ruang guru tadi" kata Syifa "sempet ngeliat dikit"

"GUE MENANG!" pekik Nabila sambil nge-gebrak meja pake kartu poker

"PAK LUKAS DATENG!"

Lukas Bondenvik, sang personifikasi sekaligus wali kelas 9G masuk bersama dengan seorang perempuan yang wajahnya oh-my-god-why-you-are-so-cute, matanya berwarna hijau, rambutnya pirang dan tangannya OMG! Jarinya itu, tak sabar aku ingin memegangnya wahai, sang pengalih duniaku~

Biarkan pikiran anak-anak laki yang ada di atas itu. Semuanya mengeluarkan ekspresi yang tidak biasa, ada yang mulutnya melebar dan bentar lagi nyentuh meja, ada yang langsung sujud syukur, ada yang nyekek leher temen sebelahnya, nusukkin tangan sendiri, makan beling(?), dll.

"Selamat pagi" sapa Lukas

"Pagi pak!"

"Hari ini kalian kedatangan teman baru, mohon jangan kalian buat dia nista sampai kelewatan ambang batas" kata Lukas

"Iya bapak" jawab murid 9G lemes

"_(Itu sebenernya nyindir kita apa gimana?)_"

"Sekarang perkenalkan dirimu"

"_J-Ja_" kata anak itu lalu dia berdehem sebentar "_Guten Morgen. __Mein Name ist Lili Zwingli_"

* * *

"_Hey, want to play some sport?_"

Class of the day : 9G

Warning : OC, abal, gaje, typo dll

**Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**This Fic © Guardian of Mineral**

* * *

Hening...

"Yak, ada pertanyaan untuknya?"

Seorang anak laki-laki mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya, silahkan" kata Lukas mempersilahkan

"S-saya Ikhsan, mau tanya yang tadi artinya apaan ya?"

"_Ja_ itu artinya "iya", _Guten Morgen _maksudnya "selamat pagi", kalau sisanya "Namaku Lili Zwingly" itu semua bahasa Jerman" kata Lili sambil senyum

Dan semua anak laki langsung mimisan berat "(_Her Moe is over 9999!)_"

"Oke, ada lagi?" tanya Lukas

Gak ada yang angkat tangan.

"Sekarang Lili, kamu duduk di sebelah Dhanti" kata Lukas "angkat tanganmu, Dhanti"

"Jangan masukkin saya ke penjara, pak"

"Gak, kamu gak akan dimasukkin ke penjara tapi ke ruangan yang ada teralisnya" kata Lukas

"Itu mah sama aja!"

Lili berjalan menuju bangkunya yang berada di barisan ke tiga, satu kelas ada empat baris. Selama berjalan, anak-anak pada lambai-lambai tangan dan Lili membalasnya, untung aja tuh anak gak duduk di barisan keempat, kalo iya dia duduk di barisan itu dia bisa ngeliat kubangan darah gara-gara _moe_nya dia.

TING TONG TING TONG – tiba-tiba speaker yang ada di atas kelas berbunyi.

_Perhatian, perhatian pintu teater 3 telah dibuka, para penonton yang telah memiliki karcis dipersilahkan untuk memasuki pintu teater 3._

Eh, salah deng, yang bener...

_Pengumuman, pengumuman kepada seluruh wali kelas harap berkumpul di ruang guru sekarang dan untuk anak-anak kelas 7, 8 dan 9 hari ini kalian pulang jam istirahat pertama._

"YEAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" pekik semua anak kelas 9G minus Lili yang masih celingak-celinguk bingung

"Kalian hari ini jadi ke _sport club _yang deket rumah Sena kan?" tanya Lukas

"Jadi. Bapak jadi ikut gak?" tanya Sena

"Jadi ikut tapi nyusul sama guru lain kan rapat dulu" kata Lukas "kalian jangan pada ribut ya, inget kalian pulang pas jam istirahat pertama!"

"Iya bapak"

Rapat guru = World Meeting cuman beda tempat doang. Setelah, Lukas keluar anak-anak langsung pada ngerubungi Lili.

"Hai Lili, nama gue Yono, KM disini"

"KM?" tanya Lili

"Ketua Murid atau bisa dibilang asistennya wali kelas" kata anak lain

"Jadi dia itu orang penting ya?" tanya Lili lagi

"Gak juga sih. Wong, dia KM gak becus"

"Gak usah buka aib gue!" kata Yono

"Li, ompong-ompong.." kata Dhanti

"Ngomong-ngomong! Anak baru jangan diajarin macem-macem dulu!" kata Nabila

"Iye, ngomong-ngomong kamu asalnya dari mana?"

"Liechtenstein" jawab Lili

Lalu mereka semua mengobrol lagi. Peraturan pertama kalau ada anak baru itu kita harus melakukan pendekatan, bukan pendekatan dalam hal arti nge-gombal, oke?

"Eh, tunggu dulu bentar kayaknya gue pernah denger yang nama belakang "Zwingly" selain Lili" kata Sena sambil narik temennya

"Iya ya tunggu dulu bentar" kata temennya terus dia ngeliat ke daftar nama guru dan matanya menangkap ke satu nama.

Keheningan melanda mereka.

"Lili" panggil Sena

"_Ja_?"

"Kamu punya kakak gak?"

"_Bruder_ maksudnya?" tanya Lili

"_Bruder_?" tanya anak lain "artinya apaan tuh?"

"Kakak. Iya aku punya, guru disini juga namanya Vash Zwingly"

_Hening..._

Sodara-sodara dibalik keganasan dan ketegasan seorang Vash Zwingly ternyata dia memiliki seorang adik unyu sekali~ walaupun hal itu agak diragukan, langit masih ada di atas bumi.

KRIIIIIING! – bel istira—maksudnya bel pulang pun berbunyi

"Yono, udah nyarter angkot belum?" tanya Sena

"Gak jadi jalan kaki?"

"Jenius amat! Elo tau sendiri kan rumah gue dimana?!"

"Nyarter angkot maksudnya apa?" tanya Lili

"Maksudnya kita pesen angkot jadi tuh angkot bakalan langsung anterin kita sampe tujuan" kata Nabila "bawa celana _training _gak?"

"B-bawa, Pak Lukas kemarin bilang kalau kalian mau ke _sport club_" kata Lili

"Eh, udah gua carterin dua angkot!" kata anak laki-laki yang tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu

"Berangkat langsung aja yok!" kata Yono

Semuanya langsung berherak menuju angkot, cowok sama cewek dipisah loh.

oOo

Akhirnya mereka sampai di _sport club_, setelah bayar uang masuk...

"Oke semuanya, kita ganti baju dulu!" kata Yono selaku ketua murid

"Yang ngerasa cowok di kiri dan yang ngerasa cewek di kanan"

Mereka semua pun berganti baju, yang cowok selain duluan tinggal nunggu yang cewek dan pas cewek pada keluar, semua mata anak laki-laki langsung terpaku ke Lili...

...dia make kaos lengan pendek sama celana _training _pendek selutut, OMG!.

"A-aku s-salah ya?" tanya Lili gugup, wong diliatin gitu

"E-enggak kok" kata semua anak laki

"Ngeliatin gak usah ampe segitunya, woi!" kata Nabila "bintitan tau rasa lo!"

Anak cowok langsung pada tersadar dan pada cabut ke tempat olahraga yang diinginkan.

Mereka semua berolahraga sesuai dengan olahraga yang disukai mereka, ada yang main basket, main futsal, badminton, tennis dll.

"Eh, guru-gurunya udah pada dateng tuh!"

Para personitifikasi datang langsung udah pada ganti baju.

"Kok lama pak?" tanya Ikhsan

"R-rapatnya tadi kelamaan" kata Raden

"_(Padahal aslinya nyasar)_" pikir Kirana

Para personitifikasi, setelah menaruh tas langsung menuju ke anak muridnya. Mari kita lihat seorang Mathias Kohler yang mau diajak tanding sama anak muridnya...

"Pak Mathias, tanding yuk!"

"Mau tanding apa?" tanya Mathias

Tuh anak diem dulu, mikir terus baru deh dapet jawabannya "_Fur-blocking!_"

_Hening..._ (Fur-Blocking = Bulu Tangkis)

"Badminton pak, maksudnya" kata temen yang di sebelahnya

"Iya, badminton"

"Oh badminton, bilang dong" kata Mathias sambil ngambil sisi kiri lapangan badminton "dah siap?"

"Dah pak!"

"MULAI!" kata Emil dia jadi wasitnya

_Later..._

"Masuk! 15-7!" kata Emil

Anak muridnya udah ngos-ngosan, Mathias senyum-senyum sendiri sambil kedap-kedip ke Lukas, yang dikedap-kedipin malah ngeliat ke arah yang lain padahal aslinya lagi nge-blushing.

"Masih mau lanjut gak?" tanya Mathias, sebenernya dia kasihan juga sama anak muridnya wong daritadi dia _jumping smash_.

"T-tunggu dulu bentar pak!" kata anak itu "Pak Berwald!"

"Hn?"

"Pinjem raketnya, pak!" pinta anak itu

"B'at apa?" tanya Berwald

"Udah pak, pinjem aja"

Berwald melempar raketnya dan ditangkap oleh muridnya jadilah dia...

"Kok pake dua raket?" tanya Mathias

"Biarin pak sekalian buat nabokin nyamuk!" kata tuh anak sambil pasang kuda-kuda kayak K*r*to dari S*O

"Siap ya" kata Mathias terus dia mukul koknya

"STAR BUST STREAM!" anak ini adalah seorang otaku sejati

_Later..._

"Masuk! 21-19! Mathias menang!"

_End_

oOo

Mereka semua berolahraga dengan ...rusuh, iya dengan rusuh... _*muka ngeles*_ dengan rusuh. Elizabeta, Kirana, Bella dan Gilbert maen Tennis meskipun ujung-ujungnya tuh raket dipake buat ngegebukin Gilbert. Raden, Ludwig, Feliciano, Antonio main futsal dan anak-anak pun cengo begitu ngeliat guru mereka bisa nendang bola dari jauh dan masuk ke gawang. Kaoru, Vash, Arthur, Alfred, Francis, Ivan, Yao, Kiku main basket dan berakhir dengan adegan USUK, RoChu dan sedikit FrUK. Lalu apa yang dilakukan Roderich? Jadi maskot kali tuh anak.

_Later..._

"Widih! Ada permainan bola pingpong!" kata Alfred

"Mau main?" tanya Raden

"Ayo aja" kata Arthur

"Caranya begini saja, nanti ada pertanyaan setiap mau mukul bolanya harus jawab dulu pertanyaannya" kata Kiku

"Oh, kayak yang ada di anime itu ya?" kata Francis

"Sini gue yang jadi wasitnya deh" kata Raden

[][][][][][][]

Arthur pasangan sama Alfred, Kiku pasangan sama Francis (bola ada di tangan Kiku)

Raden : Ronde Pertama! Sebutkan nama anime yang dapat membuat seorang laki-laki menangis!

Arthur : Eh?!

Kiku : Clan*ad!

Alfred : Ang*l Bea*s!

Francis : Ano*ana!

Arthur : (Gak ngejawab) Eh! Kalo masalah anime gue kagak tau!

[][][][][][][]

Bola kembali ada di tangan Kiku

Raden : Ronde Kedua! Sebutkan nama satelit planet Uranus!

Kiku : Ariel!

Alfred : Umbriel!

Francis : Titania!

Arthur : (Masih gak ngejawab) Gampangan dikit napa!

Raden : Itu udah yang paling gampang, elonya aja Arthur

Ternyata di sebelah mereka ada yang lagi main bola pingpong juga yaitu Gilbert dengan ketiga murid laki-laki 9G. Bola berada di tangan Gilbert tapi dia bingung mau ngasih pertanyaan apa, dia ngelirik ke arah Arthur dan langsung nyengir kuda...

Gilbert : Sebutkan siapa saja yang pantas menjadikan Arthur seorang uke!

Semua orang langsung pada nengok ke arah meja pingpong yang dipake Gilbert

Arthur : Eh?

Gilbert : Francis!

Yang disebut ketawa-tawa mesum.

Ikhsan : Pak Alfred!

Yang disebut nge-blush berat.

Sena : Pak Antonio!

Yang disebut nge-death glare.

Yono : Pak Kiku

"Sejak kapan Kiku bisa nyemein orang?!" pekik Arthur sementara yang disebut langsung lemes

Gilbert : Yao!

"_Aiyah!_ Mana mungkin, _aru!_"

Ikhsan : Pak Ivan!

"Mati duluan bapak itu mah!" pekik Arthur, yang disebut langsung berkholzk

Sena : Pak Vash!

Lili langsung ngelirik kakaknya "I-ini bukan seperti yang kamu pikirkan, Lili!" kata Vash

Yono : Pak Mathias!

"Kas, ini bukan seperti yang mereka katakan! Hatiku hanya untukmu, Lukas!" kata Mathias

Bola menuju ke arah Gilbert, tapi dia belum memikirkan jawabannya, dia melirik ke arah penonton mencari jawaban dan dia pun mendapatkannya...

Gilbert : West!

Permainan pun terhenti...

"Pak Ludwig maksudnya?" tanya Sena

"Iyalah, emang siapa lagi yang dipanggil "West"." Kata Gilbert

"Emang Pak Ludwig berpengalaman?" kata Yono

"Kayaknya berpengalaman deh, soalnya gue pernah ngeliat di laci mejanya ada majalah _*piip* _terus gue juga pernah ngebajak laptopnya dan gue menemukan folder _*piip* _banyak banget malah" kata Ikhsan

Ludwig facepalm, terbongkar sudah. Sementara Arthur pundung dipojokkan, yah dia harus menerima takdir bahwa dia adalah seorang uke sejati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yosh, akhirnya diupdate! Mari kita menjawab review dulu!

**Hagane Giita-pyoon **: GYAAA! Jangan mati! Fic ini masih ada lanjutannya~

**Nats Kazuchi **: Iya saya juga tahu suaranya Iggy emang kayak gitu, suka HetaLoid juga ya? Tenang aja alisnya Iggy tetap akan abadi berada di jidatnya

**Nesia Suka Duren **: Simpan kapak anda baik-baik, oke? Ini udah diupdate, enjoy~

**Eru Kan Riku **: Makasih! Ane updatenya dikejar ama jet (baca : diteror sama adek sendiri), Ingat 3C, oke?

**Carine du Noir **: Maafkan temanmu yang nista ini~, kasian Gaitsha kagak keluar-keluar makanya di keluarin pas chapter kemarin.

**tail-dei-dei-mon **: Hehehehehehe, anak-anak angkatan itu emang nista sampe ngasih kado isinya kayak gitu

**S-BlInd **: Wah! Ternyata anda benar-benar mereviewnya dengan andeca-andeci, makasih karena fic ini selalu jadi favorit anda

**UsamiNekoBaka **: Iya, saking kebanyakannya ampe lupa siapa aja gurunya jadi ada beberapa yang jarang muncul, btw aku tunggu ficmu yang "Our Teachers are Nations!"

**Eternal Patronus** : Mereka belum tau kok, kalo guru mereka itu Nation dan sampe kapanpun mereka juga gak bakalan tau. Mereka adalah anak-anak yang cuek

**Luciano Fyro **: Bayangan yang dilihat sama anak itu adalah Amerika yang dulu pas perang Revolusi, kenapa dia bilang gitu? Karena dia berterima kasih pada anak-anak itu karena mereka tetap sayang sama Arthur walaupun dia Tsundere, kadang suka ngebentak muridnya

**maru **: Anda maunya SpaMano ya? Maaf banget, saya nyari referensi doujinnya susah rata-rata masih pake bahasa Jepang kalo USUK kan ngebludak, banyak bener!

* * *

_Mind to RnR?_

_May 31, 2013_


	8. Chapter 6

Mari kita lihat keadaan ruang guru sekarang...

"Nih"

"Apaan tuh, Arthur?"

"Ini pencukur Francis! Masa elo gak tau!" kata Arthur

"Bukannya tuh pencukur hadiah ultah elo dari anak-anak?" kata Francis

"Iya! Tapi jadinya malah gak kepake. Jadi gua kasih ini ke elo" kata Arthur

"Leb'h b'ik j'g'n" kata Berwald sambil menurunkan koran yang sedang dibacanya

"Emangnya kenapa?" tanya Arthur

"Itu h'sil p'l'han k'tua OSIS d'n an'gotanya"

"Hah? OSIS?" tanya Francis

"Organisasi Siswa Intra Sekolah, jadi singkatnya itu adalah organisasi yang dari murid, oleh murid dan untuk kepentingan bersama" kata Lukas sambil baca buku

"Kok gua belum pernah liat salah satu anak OSIS?" kata Arthur

"Udah kok, pas anak-anak ngerayain ulang tahun elo kan ada anak laki-laki yang bawa kuenya kan nah itu anak OSIS" kata Tino

"Oh yang itu ya, tuh anak pasti Ketua OSISnya, aru" kata Yao

"Bukan Pak Yao, saya yang ketuanya" tiba-tiba ada seorang anak perempuan yang muka sama rambutnya itu kayak Fem!England muncul di depan pintu

_Hening..._

"Kenapa pak? Aneh ya?" tanya anak itu

"E-enggak kok tapi kamu hebat banget bisa ngurusin temen-temen kamu yang kelewatan nista itu" kata Elizabeta

"Ya begitulah bu" kata anak perempuan itu sambil menaruh laporan ke meja Raden "tapi kalo gak ada temen-temen saya juga, saya gak ada apa-apanya"

"Maksudnya, da~?" tanya Ivan

"Kan mereka yang ngasih kepercayaan ke saya dengan milih saya waktu pemilihan" kata anak itu "oh ya, Pak Francis bentar lagi bel jangan telat dan melakukan hal aneh di kelas saya"

"Tenang aja, bisa diatur" kata Francis

* * *

"Gara-gara Kahitna, kita pun punya cerita cinta"

Class of the day : 9E

Warning : OC, abal, typo, gaje, fanfic ini hanya untuk fun aja jadi jangan dianggep serius ya, oke?

**Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**This Fic © Guardian of Mineral**

* * *

Pelajaran pertama : Biologi

"Pagi anak-anak!" sapa Elizabeta

"Pagi bu~"

"Ini kursi siapa yang nempatin?" tanya Elizabeta sambil menunjuk ke arah kursi yang kosong

"Oh itu si Arief, telat kali tuh anak bu" kata Siska "rumahnya jauh bu, soalnya"

"Oke, sekarang coba kalian buka lagi catetan kalian yang pertemuan sebelumnya" kata Elizabeta "siapa yang mau menjelaskan tugas dari hati?"

Beberapa anak mengangkat tangannya, Elizabeta menunjuk seorang anak "Vania"

"Tugas dari hati adalah—" kata Vania sambil menjelaskan

Sementara itu diluar kelas...

"_(Sia! Pelajaran udah dimulai, mana gue baru inget kalo jam pertama itu Bu Eliza!)_"

"Kamu kenapa masih diluar?" tanya Francis

"Eh, Pak Francis! S-saya telat pak" kata Arief

"Terus kenapa kamu gak masuk?" tanya Francis lagi

"Gurunya lagi Bu Eliza, pak ntar pas saya masuk, saya malah dimarahin terus dipukul pake teflonnya" kata Arief kayaknya dia pernah liat Gilbert ditabok pake itu

"Tenang aja, sini bapak kasih tahu" kata Francis terus dia bisikkin idenya dia

"Tapi itu berhasil gak pak?"

"Dijamin! Udah buruan masuk ntar kamu dimarahin sama guru PKN kamu"

Akhirnya tuh anak masuk sementara Francis kabur ke kelasnya, melihat ada anak yang telat, Elizabeta bermaksud untuk menyindir...

"Siapa kamu?" tanya Elizabeta

Arief langsung manjangin gagang payungnya terus dijadiin kayak tongkat "Saya adalah siluman tengkorak putih!" semua anak yang denger langsung pada ngakak, Arief mengangkat payungnya terus nunjuk ke semua temennya "semua yang ada disini adalah pengikut saya!"

_Hening..._'Sejak kapan kita jadi pengikut elo?!' batin temen-temennya sementara Elizabeta cengo

"Saya juga adalah orang sakti dari 7 benua!" kata Arief lagi

"7 penjuru!" kata temen-temennya membenarkan

"Mainstream itu mah!" kata Arief

"Sekarang ibu tanya, benua emangnya ada berapa?" tanya Elizabeta

"5, bu. Saya bilang 7 cuman buat sensasi doang"

"Oh, jadi kamu yang nama "Siluman Tengkorak Putih"!" kata anak cowok yang duduk di barisan belakang, nah ini ada lagi! "saya adalah Si Buta dari Gua Hantu!" tuh anak berdiri terus berjalan di barisannya

"Kalo kamu buta, kenapa bisa gak mentok-mentok meja kalo jalan?" tanya Elizabeta

"Saya baru abis operasi mata jadinya bisa ngeliat" kata anak itu dan sekelas langsung pada ngakak lagi

"Ah, elo berdua baru jadi siluman yang saktinya 7 benua sama si buta sakti yang udah bisa ngeliat aja bangga! Elo tau alisnya Pak Arthur, itu siapa yang nebelin ampe setebel itu? Gue!" kata anak cowok lain langsung semuanya makin ngakak

"Elo, baru nebelin alis Pak Arthur aja bangga, elo tau kriwilannya Pak Feli, itu siapa yang ngeriwilin? Gue!" kata anak yang disebelahnya

"Itu mah semua orang juga bisa! Elo tau model rambutnya Pak Mathias, itu siapa yang bikin rambutnya kayak gitu? Gue!" kata anak yang lain

"Yaelah, itu mah biasa" kata anak cewek yang duduk di depan "Elo tau rambutnya Pak Yao, itu bisa mulus karena siapa? Gue!"

"Ah, elo semua masih cemen!" kata Lutfi "gue bakalan jadi orang yang paling berjasa"

"Berjasa gimana?" tanya Elizabeta

"Karena saya yang bakalan ngawinin Pak Alfred sama Pak Arthur" kata Lutfi

Udah, semuanya langsung pada ngakak ampe kedengeran di dua kelas, Elizabeta aja ampe nutupin mukanya pake buku, biar gak ketahuan kalo dia bener-bener ketawa ngakak.

"Kalo saya emang beneran niat saya juga bakalan nikahin Bu Eliza sama Pak Roderich atau Pak Asem"

"HAH?!" pekik Elizabeta tapi sambil blushing

oOo

Pelajaran Kedua : Matematika

"Sekarang ujian matematikanya Pak Ivan ya?!" kata Arief panik

"Eh, tahu rumus ini kagak?" tanya temennya

"Kayak gue pernah ngerti mtk aja!"

"Selamat pagi, da~"

"Pagi Pak!"

"Anak-anak, ada kabar baik buat kalian" kata Ivan dengan senyum yang punya arti, nih anak-anak mau diapain ama dia?!

"Apaan, Pak Ivan?"

"Hari ini kalian gak jadi ulangan, da~"

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" semua anak langsung menjerit kegirangan tingkat dewa akut, ada yang nangis terharu, sujud syukur, guling-guling, loncat dari meja. Kalo mereka sekarang ada di pinggir jalan entar kayak yang ada di iklan-iklan, mereka akan melompat ke atas zebra cross lalu tiba-tiba zebra cross itu akan menyala keemasan lalu ada kata "EXTRA" lewat dan menyinari kota yang gelap. Cuman, yang di realitinya, jika mereka melakukan hal seperti itu mereka malah dikejar oleh aparat kepolisian dan kata yang lewat adalah "ASEM"

"Tapi, kok bisa gak jadi Pak Ivan?"

"Bapak lagi males buat bikin soalnya"

Dafuq, biasanya murid yang males buat ulangan ini malah gurunya yang males bikin soalnya! Dunia memang sudah terbalik rupanya tunggu, kalo emang bener kenapa kita gak jalan terbalik?

"Mari kita lanjutkan pelajarannya, da~" kata Ivan dan semua anak reflek membuka buku matematikanya "kalau kalian misalnya hari jadi ulangan gimana?"

"Yah, palingan kita ngerjainnya 3C pak" kata Vania

"3C, da?"

"Cemungundh, cabal, ctrong" kata Vania dan langsung semuanya ngakak

"Itu bahasa apa?" tanya Ivan

"Alay pak, alay!"

"Alay? Apaan tuh?" mohon dimaklumkan para murid, dia ini belum ngerti yang namanya alay

"Alay itu adalah suatu proses menuju kedewasaan di Indonesia karena skema pertumbuhan orang Indonesia dengan negara lain itu beda" kata seorang anak cowok "skemanya gini pak, lahir - bayi - balita - anak-anak - remaja - ALAAAAAY! - dewasa!"

Skema pertumbuhan yang paling unik sejagat, gak ada di negara lain cuman ada di Indonesia.

"Kalo bapak gak percaya, bapak bajak hape Bu Kirana kalo gak Pak Raden terus cek folder foto-fotonya yang waktu kelas 8 pasti ada foto alaynya!"

"Kok kamu bisa tahu foto itu alay apa enggak?"

"Karena saya pernah alay!"

Mungkin setelah pelajaran ini, Ivan langsung ngebajak hape Kirana dan Raden buat mastiin adakah foto alay yang dimaksud.

oOo

Waktu istirahat, waktu dimana kita melepas penat, dahaga, lapar walaupun hanya sebentar. Ada pepatah mengatakan "Anggaplah sekolah itu rumah kedua dan guru sebagai orangtua kalian yang kedua", makanya jangan heran kalo ada murid yang ngerjain pr di sekolah atau tidur di dalem kelas kan sekolah = rumah kedua, tapi kenapa guru-guru tidak memberikan uang jajan kepada murid? (guru = orangtua kedua), ah lupakah persepsi tadi. Sekarang kita lihat beberapa personifikasi yang lagi main bola sama murid-murid mereka...

"PAK BERWALD! OPER SINI!"

"MATHIAS! JANGAN NGALANGIN GUE!"

"DIEM LO, ASEM!"

"PAK ALFRED! KE DEPAN GAWANG PAK!"

"OKE!"

"LO GAK BAKAL BISA NGELEWATIN GUE, GIT!"

"PAK ARTHUR, ALISNYA TERBANG!"

"HAH?! TERBANG!"

"BERWALD, OPER KE HERO!"

Berwald mengoper ke arah Alfred, lalu sang Hero menendangnya ke arah gawang yang dijaga oleh Lukas tapi sayang bukannya masuk tapi malah membentur tiang gawang. Bola itu pun terbang , masuk ke lantai dua dan pada dua detik setelah bola itu masuk terdengar suara...

"ADAUW!"

Di lapangan...

"Kayaknya gue kenal nih suara" kata Gilbert

"Emangnya suara siapa?" tanya Mathias

Gilbert mikir dulu sebentar, abis itu dia langsung keringet dingin "S-suaranya... E-Eliza!"

"SI FUJO-FRYING PAN ITU?!" pekik Arthur, Alfred dan Mathias lalu Berwald dan Lukas? Udah kabur duluan

"Gimana nih? Kita semua bakalan berakhir ditampar dengan teflonnya itu!" pekik Alfred

"Tenang, bapak-bapak sekalian saya murid yang paling kece disini punya cara jitu supaya Bu Eliza gak nge-gaplok kita pake teflonnya itu" kata anak yang tadi minta operan dari Berwald

"Emang caranya gimana? Digombal?" tanya Gilbert

"Itu mah caranya Pak Francis sama Pak Antonio" kata anak itu "udah pokoknya ikutin saya aja"

Baru aja dia bilang begitu, Eliza teriak dari lantai dua "Siapa nih yang nendang?!"

Semua personifikasi sekaligus murid yang tadi main bola langsung angkat satu kaki sambil ngerentangin kedua tangannya berasa kayak kuda-kuda di kungfu, abis itu tuh anak yang tadi nyuruh mereka ngikutin bilang, "Kita lagi latihan, ibu~"

Eliza pun melempar bolanya ke bawah dan langsung ditangkap oleh anak itu, abis itu pada kabur deh, bersamaan dengan bel masuk.

oOo

Pelajaran ketiga : Sosiologi

"Siang anak-anak~" sapa Antonio

"Siang pak" balas anak-anak dengan lemes

"Kok kalian pada lemes sih?"

"Bosen pak" celetuk salah seorang anak "di kelas terus"

"Kalian bosen?" kata Antonio terus dia mikir dulu "kita belajar di aula aja, mau?"

"MAU!"

"Bawa buku kalian ke aula, bapak tunggu kalian disitu" kata Antonio sambil melangkah keluar

"IYA BAPAK!" pekik anak-anak senang, segera mereka menyiapkan buku sosiologi mereka dan berlari ke arah aula.

Sesampainya disana, mereka semua langsung duduk manis.

"Kita mulai pelajarannya ya"

"OKE PAK!"

"Ada yang tau tentang penyimpangan sosial?" tanya Antonio

Seorang anak cewek mengangkat tangannya "Penyimpangan sosial adalah suatu tindakan yang tidak baik dalam masyarakat"

"Benar, contohnya mungkin ada di sekitar kita" kata Antonio tapi dia ngelirik ke arah Francis sama Gilbert yang kebetulan lewat

"Kenapa pada ngeliatin kita? Mau minta tanda tangan guru kalian yang awesome ini ya?" kata Gilbert sambil narsis sendiri

"Nah, anak-anak ini adalah contoh penyimpangan sosial, ngerti maksud bapakkan?"

"Ngerti pak!"

"Ah, elo Ton. Kayak elo gak pernah ngelakuin penyimpangan sosial aja" kata Francis

"Emang gue pernah ngelakuin apaan?" tanya Antonio

"Lah, elo kan sama Lovino pernah ngelakuin _*pii—_" kata Gilbet tapi keburu dibekep sama Antonio terus ditarik menjauh, Francis ngikut

"_(Jangan ngomong kayak gitu di depan mereka!)_" bisik Antonio "_(mereka itu adalah nyawa-nyawa yang tidak berdosa)_"

"_(Sekarang yang gue tanya, emang mereka ngerti apa yang kita omongin tadi?)_" tanya Francis

"_(Kayaknya ngerti deh, tuh)_" kata Gilbert dan mereka bertiga ngelirik tuh kelas yang sekarang anak-anaknya lagi merem-merem kayaknya mikirin yang enggak-enggak

"_(Elo ya Francis, yang ngajarin mereka soal yang kayak begituan)_" kata Gilbert

"_(Bukan gue! Tuh kelas kan, biologinya diajarin sama Eliza bukan gue!)_" kata Francis

"Ya udah, sekarang ke kelas kalian deh ntar elo malah dimarahin lagi" kata Antonio

"Iye iye!" kata dua temannya itu

"Oke, mari kita lanjutkan anak-anak~"

Mereka pun melanjutkan pembelajarannya tapi baru juga 45 menit...

"Kalian kok udah lemes lagi?" tanya Antonio

"Bosen pak. Beneran"

"Ya udah. Kalo gitu kalian nyanyi aja"

"Nyanyi pak?! Beneran boleh?!" pekik salah satu anak

"Iya boleh, bapak juga bosen nih" kata Antonio dan beberapa anak cowok pada lari ke lantai 3 "itu pada mau kemana?"

"Ke studio pak, ngambil alat musik" kata Siska

"Lah elah. Pada niat banget sih" kata Antonio

Anak-anak cowok itu muncul kembali dengan membawa gitar, tam-tam dan speaker, tak terlupakan lima buah mic yang langsung dicolok biar langsung nyala. Anak-anak kelas 9E yang tadi masih ada di aula, turun ke lapangan bersama Antonio. Instrumen udah pas tinggal nyanyi deh...

"Kalian mau nyanyi apa?" tanya Antonio

Pertama mereka nyengir troll terus mereka mulai memainkan alat musik mereka, ditengah-tengah lagu intro itu salah satu yang menjadi vokalis berbicara...

"Untuk semua guru atau teman-teman kami yang mendengar lagu ini, mohon untuk ke lapangan. Mari kita nyanyi bersama!"

Owalah, ternyata dia malah ngajakin anak-anak kelas lain, langsung aja semua anak kelas 9 beserta semua personifikasi berkumpul di lapangan...

"Ada apaan sih, Ton?" tanya Kirana

"Itu anak-anak pada ngajakin nyanyi" kata Antonio

"Guru-guru yang disamperin nyanyi yah! Nyanyi bareng kita!"

Dan lagu pun dimulai, sang vokalis pertama mendekati Francis, lirik lagunya udah ada di hp anak itu dan mereka berdua mulai bernyanyi.

_Setahun kemarin aku engga ngerti_

_Gaya merayuku tak sebebas merpati_

Vokalis kedua mendekati Roderich.

_Ketika kudengarkan lagu karangan yovie_

_Kini aku tahu cara menyatakan cinta_

Vokalis ketiga berjalan menuju Gilbert.

_Kubilang bukan kuingin mengganggumu_

_Izinkanlah aku menyayangimu_

Lima vokalis itu berkumpul lagi ke tengah dan bernyanyi bersama.

_Gara-gara kahitna kita pun punya cerita cinta_

_Gara-gara kahitna bergolak rasa di dada_

_Tadinya oh tadinya aku hampir-hampir insomnia_

_Gara-gara kahitna kau jadi kekasih tercinta_

Tiga vokalis yang cowok berjalan ke kelompok personifikasi yang cowok.

_Kaulah permaisuriku_

Dua vokalis yang perempuan beserta kelompok guru yang cewek membalasnya.

_Kaulah raja hatiku_

Kelompok cowok kembali membalasnya.

_Kaulah permaisuriku_

Vokalis ketiga berjalan menuju Berwald.

_Cinta dari mata turunnya ke hati_

_Apa mau dikata bila ku jatuh hati_

Vokalis keempat mendekati Vash!

_ketika kudengarkan lagu karangan yovie_

_Kini aku tahu cara menyatakan cinta_

Mendengar suara guru TIK mereka yang satu ini bernyanyi anak-anak langsung pada tepuk tangan begitupun juga Lili. Vokalis kelima pun bernyanyi bersama Ludwig.

_Andaikan dia tahu tentang diriku_

_Aku punya hati juga kepadanya_

Vokalis kelima itu menggeser micnya ke Feliciano.

_Seandainya aku bisa terbang_

_Kan kujelang engkau kekasihku_

Semuanya pun bernyanyi kembali sambil menepukkan tangannya.

_Gara-gara kahitna kita pun punya cerita cinta_

_Gara-gara kahitna bergolak rasa di dada_

_Gara-gara kahitna kita pun punya cerita cinta_

_Gara-gara kahitna bergolak rasa di dada_

Acara dadakan yang dibuat oleh murid kelas 9E itu ditutup dengan riuh tepuk tangan yang cetar membahana badai, syaahhh~.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

LULUUUUS! *loncat-loncat gaje* ah, maaf soal teriakan tadi saya masih agak shock soal NEMnya, jangan ditanya dapet berapa, oke?

Jawab review dulu!

**Nats Kazucchi** : Nyak! Ane dibilang "Senpai" nyak! Oke, nanti saya masukkin pair lain

**Hagane Giita-pyoon **: Waktu itu, pas bikin tuh chapter saya lagi nonton Danshi Koukousei No Nichijou pas banget yang bagian maen tenis meja, ya udah saya masukkin. Benar, anak itu adalah generasi penerus Kirito.

**UsamiNekoBaka **: Oh begitu, oke deh ini udah lanjut

**Star-BeningluvIndonesia **: Hehehehehe, gak apa-apa dipair sama Denmark biar semenya Arthur makin banyak

**Revantio Van Cario **: MEI! JANGAN PAKE NAMA ASLI GUE DI REVIEW DONG! /Lah, terus yang di awal itu apa? *sifat asli keluar*. Well, angkatan kita emang gila walaupun kelihatannya gilanya agak ketutup tapi pada saat masanya barulah tuh sifat nista keluar

**Riview-er nyasar **: Hayo~, jangan keseringan bergadang gak baik loh. Iya, yang bagian terakhir itu Danshi Koukousei No Nichijou. Arthur emang uke sejati wong, fanartnya aja kalo yang pas dia lagi nge-blush itu tuh udah tampang pengen digrepe-grepe *aura Fujoshi keluar*

**Tail-Dei-Dei-Mon **: Ntar aku cek lagi deh, iya hahahaha banyak banget semenya

* * *

_Mind to RnR?_

_June 6, 2013_


	9. Chapter 7

"Yuhuuuu! _It's C Now!_"

Class of the day : 9C

Warning : OC, OOC, _Human name inside!_, alur berantakkan dll

**Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**This Fic © Guardian of Mineral**

* * *

Pelajaran pertama : Ekonomi

"_Ohayou gozaimassu_" sapa Kiku

"_Ohayou!_"

"Waktu pertemuan yang lalu kita sampai mana?" tanya Kiku sekedar menguji ingatan anak-anak

"Kalo gak salah bapak ngasih tugas, suruh nyari daftar pendapatan perkapita di seluruh negara terus di-print" kata salah seorang anak

"Sekarang keluarkan tugas kalian!" kata Kiku dan semua anak langsung mengerjakan perintahnya. Sang personifikasi negara matahari terbit ini melirik ke arah sebuah bangku kosong. "Pasti Hafiz telat lagi." Tebaknya

"Iya pak! Udah kebiasaan" kata Adrian

"Pasti alesannya nanti aneh-aneh lagi" tebak Kiku lagi "terakhir alasannya karena dia menolong seorang perempuan dari tabrakan kereta."

"Pak, perasaan perjalanan dari rumah dia ke sekolah gak lewat rel kereta api deh" kata Meidy

Tiba-tiba ada suara dari pintu, "Kali ini saya telat karena alasan yang jelas, Pak Kiku" kata Hafiz

"Sekarang apa alasan kamu?" tanya Kiku

"Saya itu sebenarnya adalah Jack, seorang iblis yang turun ke bumi demi mencari manusia yang cocok untuk menjadi raja iblis yang ketiga," kata Hafiz "dan untuk mengalahkan raja iblis yang pertama dan kedua yang sedang memperebutkan kekuasaan dunia ini"

Semua anak langsung cengo, Kiku facepalm.

"Sekarang kamu masuk!" kata Kiku

"Charararara chararararan," Hafizbersenandung sambil jalan perlahan kayak robot "chanrarararan chanrararan chan chan chan!"

_Hening..._

"Jack masuk ke dalam kelas!" kata Hafiz berasa jadi kayak log di RPG

"Coba bapak lihat tugas kamu."

"Jack sedang membuka tasnya!"

"Dia ini keseringan nonton anime ya?" tanya Kiku sementara anak itu mencari tugasnya

"Iya pak! Gamer pula, semua game dia jabanin dari yang aneh ampe yang gak aneh, dari yang susah ampe yang gak susah" kata Meidy

"Udah ketemu belum tugasnya?" tanya Kiku

"Jack sedang mencari tugasnya!" kata Hafiz

_Kembali hening..._

"Kelihatannya Jack meninggalkan tugasnya" begitu tuh anak ngomong, semua temen-temennya langsung pada ngakak

"Bisa-bisanya kamu telat terus lupa membawa tugas, memangnya kamu kira kamu itu siapa?" tanya Kiku

"Jack." Kata Hafiz

Lagi-lagi Kiku facepalm, "_ada-ada aja nih anak_" batinnya. "Sekarang duduk di tempatmu!"

"Jack berjalan ke arah bangkunya!" kata anak itu, pas di perjalanan menuju bangkunya, Adrian nyenggol.

"Jack terkena 5 damage!" kata Adrian.

"Makanya kalo jalan hati-hati, Jack" kata Meidy

Si "Jack" akhirnya sampai di tempat duduknya "Objective Complete! Jack Level Up!"

"HOREEEE!" temen-temennya teriak gaje

Dan apakah yang terjadi selanjutnya? Apakah Jack dapat menemukan manusia yang dicarinya itu? Atau dia malah dihukum berdiri di depan atas keterlambataannya? CHARARARARARARARARAAARARARAN! (backsound)

oOo

Pelajaran kedua : TIK

"Gue bingung kenapa kita selalu gak bisa ngalahin Pak Ludwig, padahal kita kan udah ngeluarin semua jurus yang ada di dalem game." Kata Rafif

.

_FLASBACK_

_Ludwig sedang berjalan di lorong kelas 9, tiba-tiba ada beberapa anak cowok yang menghalanginya._

"_Ada apa?" tanya Ludwig_

_Tiba-tiba anak-anak itu mengambil kuda-kuda dan..._

"_KAMEHAMEHA!" pekik mereka_

_Ludwig cengo._

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

.

"Ya iyalah, kita pake jurus yang kayak gitu" kata Adrian. "Kalo mau nih ya, mendingan kita pake jurus-jurus yang ada di film-film es krim itu"

"Oh, yang filmnya bisa kita dapetin kalo beli lima es krim ya?!"

"He'eh" jawab Adrian.

"PAK LUDWIG DATENG!" dan semua anak reflek ngumpet di bawah meja. Ludwig masuk ke kelas itu dengan tampang yang biasa, kayaknya dia udah tahu kalau anak muridnya lagi pada ngumpet di bawah meja, begitu kakinya sampai di depan papan tulis,

"TARGET SUDAH MASUK! SIAPKAN KUDA-KUDA KALIAN!"

Ada apa ini?! Kenapa tiba-tiba semua anak langsung loncat?! Kesurupan ama vampir?!

"SERANG PAK LUDWIG!" pekik seorang anak cowok terus dia langsung menggerakkan tangannya "KEKUATAN APIIIII!"

"KEKUATAN AIRRRR!"

"TANAAAHHH!"

Watdepak, ada apa dengan anak-anak ini? Punya dendam kesumat apa sama Ludwig? Sang personifikasi hanya bisa cengo, melihat tingkah laku anak-anak kelas 9C yang kelihatannya mereka kehabisan obat.

Gilbert, yang kebetulan lewat, melihat tingkah laku anak-anak itu dan memutuskan untuk, "KOMOHOMOHOOOOO!"...ikutan.

"AYO, PAK ASEM! KITA KALAHKAN PAK LUDWIG!"

"HUOOOOOHHHH!" pekik semuanya menjadi-jadi. Apa yang Ludwig lakukan? Dia facepalm, perlu diingat untuk selalu melakukan tes kejiwaan sebelum mengajar di kelas yang nista abis.

Beberapa detik kemudian. "Ahhh, capek, udah udah. Pak Asem udah ditunggu kelas sebelah noh." Kata Meidy dan dengan segera Gilbert berjalan ke kelas 9D.

Tiba-tiba Ludwig bertingkah, "Ahhh, bapak mati."

"TELAT! HARUSNYA DARITADI PAK LUDWIG!" pekik anak-anak kesel.

"Habisnya kalian tahu-tahu bertingkah kayak gitu, yak jelas bapak connectnya lama." Kata Ludwig

"Bapak harusnya mencontoh abang bapak. Tuh, dengerin aja." Kata Adrian sambil nunjuk ke kelas sebelah mereka yang tiba-tiba ada suara,

"TARGET SUDAH DATANG! SERANG PAK ASEM!"

"HUOOOOHHHHH!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" jerit Gilbert

Ludwig cuman bisa cengo ngedenger suara jeritan kakaknya itu, terlalu menghayati sehingga Gilbert sendiri tidak sadar kalau jeritannya itu lebih mirip suara jeritan cewek.

oOo

Biasalah namanya juga jam istirahat, pasti lapangan rame karena banyak anak-anak yang maen dan keseriusan permainan mereka harus terhenti karena ada suara membentak dari lantai **3**...

"BLOODY FROG! BISA GAK SIH ELO JANGAN MENGKONTAMINASI PIKIRAN ANAK-ANAK?!"

"_Angleterre_~, dengarkan abang yang ganteng ini dulu~" kata Francis. "Sebenarnya gue gak mengkontaminasi mereka cuman karena otak kita nyambung jadinya gitu deh~"

Sementara itu dibawah...

"Itu siapa yang lagi berantem sih?" tanya seorang anak cowok.

"Palingan Pak Arthur sama Pak Francis. Tuh guru kan demen banget berantem." Kata temennya.

"Apakah ini akan mejadi kisah _love_-_hate_ antara Pak Arthur dan Pak Francis?" kata temennya lagi sambil bergaya.

"Buset! Ntar Pak Alfred ngamuk." Dan semua anak yang mendengar celetukan itu tertawa sampai ada suara...

...

GEDEBUM!

"PAK ARTHUR JATOH! PAK ARTHUR JATOH DARI LANTAI 3!"

Semua anak yang ketawa tadi langsung menengok ke sumber suara yang jatuh dan melihat... Arthur. Jatuh. Dari lantai 3. Mendarat. Di lapangan. Yang udah di semen. Dengan kepala duluan.

"PAK ARTHUR!" Reflek mereka semua langsung berlarian ke arah Arthur.

"PAK! BANGUN PAK!" Anak itu lalu mengecek detak jantung Arthur. "J-Jantungnya gak berdetak!"

"Coba lo pompa! Elo kan pernah belajar yang soal pertolongan pertama kayak gitu!" kata temennya dan anak itu mulai memompa jantung Arthur.

"PAK! JANGAN MATI DULU PAK!" pekik anak yang lain. "DI DUNIA INI GAK ADA LAGI ORANG YANG TSUNDERE TERUS PUNYA ALIS SETEBEL BAPAK!"

"PAK FRANCIS! BAPAK TURUT BERTANGGUNG JAWAB!" Kata anak-anak yang lain.

"Kalian kalau mau cek Arthur hidup atau enggak jangan cek jantungnya!" kata Francis dari atas. "Cek alisnya! Berdetak apa kagak!"

"APA MAKSUD LO, FROG?!" Arthur tiba-tiba bangun sontak anak yang tadi memompa jantungnya kaget setengah mati. "JANGAN LARI LO!" Arthur langsung loncat dan berlari ke tangga.

Gimana gak kaget? Kalau menurut kalian sendiri, baru aja tuh guru ditemukan abis jatoh dari lantai 3, mendarat di lapangan yang udah di semen dengan kepala duluan dan jantung yang gak berdetak lagi, pas lagi dipompa tiba-tiba bangun dan lari dengan sehatnya. Ada apa ini?! Anak yang tadi mompa jantungnya Arthur masih shock pas ditepuk pundaknya sama temennya...

...

BRUK! – dia pingsan.

"BRO!"

oOo

Pelajaran Ketiga : Bahasa Indonesia

"Gambar yang ini aja!"

"Jangan yang ini aja!" kata anak yang lain. "Itu bagian terakhirnya kan?!"

"Iya! Tapi gak nyatu ama lagunya!"

Lagi ngapain nih anak-anak? Bikin video? Video apaan? Jangan-jangan mereka bikin video '1001 cara untuk menistakan seorang anak' atau mereka bikin video untuk para Fujoshi karena sekolah mereka terlalu banyak cowok daripada cewek, kan gambarnya pasti banyak tuh~ atau mereka bikin video 'Cara-cara biar gak mati perjaka'. Yeah, orang-orang seperti mereka

"Selamat siang, anak-anak." Sapa Kirana.

"Siang, bu!"

"Loh, si Ditya kemana?" tanya Kirana.

"Pingsan bu." Jawab temennya. "Sekarang ada di UKS."

"Pingsan?" tanya Kirana. "Pingsan kenapa?"

"Itu bu, tadi kan kita lagi maen nih ya terus Pak Arthur tiba-tiba jatoh dari lantai 3, pas lagi dicoba dipompa jantungnya nih ya bu, eh tuh guru tiba-tiba bangun terus lari ke lantai 3 lagi buat ngejar Pak Francis dengan sehatnya." Jelas temennya itu. "Terus gara-gara shock dia pingsan, bu."

Semua anak mangap sementara Kirana _facepalm_.

'Gila, jatoh dari lantai 3 tapi gak kenapa-kenapa, manusia macam apa Pak Arthur itu? Hulk?' pikir semua anak yang ada disitu.

"Oke semuanya, kalau kalian mau tahu kenapa Pak Arthur bisa seperti itu rahasianya—" Kirana menatap ke langit-langit kelas berusaha mencari jawaban biar anak-anak pada gak penasaran, "—ada di alisnya."

"Ckckckck, alis bergaris tiga yang udah kayak bekas lindesan mobil aja bisa menyelamatkan nyawa guru tsundere kayak gitu." Decak Adrian kagum. "Papa bangga sama kamu, wahai nak alis."

"Udah udah, sekarang kita keluarkan tugas kalian." Kata Kirana. "Sekarang yang absen pertama, bacakan tugas kamu."

"Iya ibu." Kata anak yang absen pertama yang berdiri dan membacakan tulisannya yang berjudul 'Asal-Usul Nama Tawuran.'

Semuanya dari absen satu, bergantian berdiri dan membacakan tulisan mereka ada yang tentang 'Cara nembak cewek yang benar', '50 yang harus diperhatikan ketika akan ujian', 'Besarnya sebuah diskon, itu berbanding lurus dengan tingkat keganasan cewek di mall tersebut' dll.

Sampe di absen terakhir. "Saya akan membacakan tulisan saya yang berjudul 'Awal Mula Permainan Gunting-Batu-Kertas'.

Mukanya berubah jadi serius, suasana kelas itu juga jadi serius. Kirana kelihatannya tertarik untuk mendengarkannya.

"Jadi, waktu zaman dahulu kala di parallel universe dimana setiap benda itu punya tangan, kaki, mata, mulut, hidung dll seperti manusia. Batu dan Kertas adalah sahabat yang tak pernah lepas bagai sebuah perangko dengan amplop, nempel terus.

_**Batu POV**_

'_Hei, Batu.' Panggil Kertas._

'_Ya?' Aku melihat ke arah Kertas, sahabatku yang tengah menatap ke arah langit dimana sedang banyak bintang yang bertaburan._

'_Kita akan sahabatan terus ya.' Katanya. 'Sampai akhir hayat kita!'_

'_Tentu!'_

'_Janji?' Kertas mengulurkan kelingkingnya dan aku pun langsung mengeluarkan kelingkingku dan menggaetkannya._

'_Janji!'_

_**Batu POV END**_

"Tapi, mereka tidak tahu. Bahwa Gunting, tidak suka melihat pertemanan mereka. Akhirnya ketika Kertas sedang sendiri di suatu malam, dia pun membunuh Kertas yang tidak berdosa itu dengan keji. Sementara itu di rumah si Batu, malam itu Batu tidak tenang. Ada perasaan aneh yang menyelimutinya dan...

PRANG! Fotonya dengan Kertas pecah!"

Semua anak mulai tertarik dengan cerita si absen 32 ini. Anak itu mengambil nafas lalu melanjutkan. "Dengan sekuat tenaga Batu berlari mencari Kertas, di rumahnya tidak ada, di taman biasanya mereka bermain tidak ada juga. Akhirnya, Batu menemukan Kertas yang tidak bernyawa itu di tebing, tempat mereka membuat janji itu."

Ada beberapa anak yang menitikkan air mata. "Batu pun mencari siapa yang telah membunuh sahabatnya itu sampai akhirnya ia tahu bahwa Guntinglah yang telah membunuhnya. Lalu, Batu mendatangi Gunting dan memukulinya hingga tak bernyawa."

"Sejak saat itulah, di dunia manusia terciptalah permainan Batu-Gunting-Kertas dimana Batu menang melawan Gunting, Gunting menang melawan kertas. Lalu, kenapa Batu kalah dari Kertas, itu karena ketika Batu melihat Kertas dia sedih dan akhirnya lemah." Anak itu pun mengakhiri pembacaan tulisannya. "Terima kasih atas perhatiannya, mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan."

Gemuruh suara tepuk tangan pun terdengar bersamaan dengan suara bel pulang mungkin Kirana akan menceritakan cerita ini ke personifikasi lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Aduh maaf banget kalau saya ngaret updatenya. Saya lagi nyiapin persiapan pendaftaran ke SMA. Soal cerita yang Batu-Gunting-Kertas itu terinspirasi dari sebuah meme. Jawab review dulu yok! Oh iya, buat Hongkong ada pesan dari angkatan nista ini!

Hongkong : Apa pesannya?

Nih! _*ngasih suratnya*_

_To : Mr. Kaoru_

_Happy Birthday! Semoga bapak sehat selalu dan panjang umur!_

_Maaf pak, kami gak ngerjain bapak di hari ulang tahun bapak._

_Soalnya kalau dikerjain nanti bapak gak ngasih petasan ke kita lagi._

_Salam Super,_

_Dari angkatan kelas 9 yang kece, problem?_

Hongkong : _*Senyum-senyum sendiri*_

**Hagane Giita-pyoon **: Iya ahahahahaha! Gara-gara kebanyakan iklan di tv jadinya ketularan virus iklannya. Nanti saya edit lagi deh chapter-chapter sebelumnya.

**Nats Kazucchi **: Ya ternyata mereka yang buat(?) jadi sudah terpecahkan soal alis Arthur yang tebal, kriwilannya Feliciano, style rambutnya Mathias, mulusnya rambut Yao dll itu darimana.

**Star-BeningluvIndonesia **: Itu lagunya Project Pop – Gara-Gara Kahitna.

**Arianna Hemlock **: Makasih atas dukungannya ya! :D

**Kiroyin9 **: Yang soal lagu itu terjadi ketika saya lagi mendengarkan lagu-lagu Project Pop ya udah dimasukkin. Saya juga kepengen kali masa SMA saya dihabiskan dengan cara gokil seperti itu juga.

**Riview-er nyasar **: Semua anak-anak di sekolah itu emang nista begitu juga dengan semua personifikasi yang ngajar disana. Mereka belajar kok, kan abis bercanda mereka belajar. Untuk saat ini cuman personifikasi yang ngajar, guru-guru yang sebenarnya disuruh pada liburan, Matthem gak ikut soalnya kasihan kalau dia nanti gak kelihatan sama muridnya.

**Luciano Fyro **: Sebagai authornya aja ngiri, karena mereka memiliki persamaan yaitu sama-sama nista jadinya kalau ngobrol jadi kayak temen sendiri.

**A-ya **: Itu adalah kata-kata yang saya selalu katakan kalau lagi baca doujin *ehem* _if you know what I mean _sama temen sesama otaku saya terus ada anak lain yang dateng.

**Hiyori **: Saya juga bangga sama dia.

**Hanya lewat **: Itu maksudnya, Antonio gak ikhlas jadi semenya Arthur.

**Katanya sih C-ta **: Hmmm, gimana ya? Saya juga masih mikir-mikir Lovino mau dimunculin apa kagak.

* * *

_Mind to RnR?_

_July 01, 2013_


	10. Chapter 8

Hari yang indah di World School, murid-murid ada yang lagi ngobrol di lorong kelas 8, main bola, lari-larian hanya dengan boxer(?!) sambil teriak, 'EH, JENG JANGAN LARI DONG', ada lagi yang teriak 'ADA SATPOL PP CIN! BURUAN LARI!'...

...yang itu becanda deh, tapi pagi mereka yang indah itu harus berantakan karena...

"APA MAKSUD PERKATAAN ELO ITU, GIT?!"

...sebuah bentakan yang keluar dari mulut seorang personifikasi yang "gentleman". Jangkrik cengo begitu denger kata "gentle"nya.

"Tu-Tunggu dulu Artie~, Hero bisa jelasin." Kata Alfred

"TERUS APA YANG ELO BISA JELASIN?!" bentak Arthur

"Francis." Panggil Raden. "Nih anak dua tumben berantem pagi-pagi, ada apa sih?"

"Entah." Jawab Francis. "Tadi kan Arthur lagi ngobrol sama Alfred terus tiba-tiba Arthur ngebentak Alfred."

Merasa diperhatikan oleh yang lain, dia pun membentak semuanya. "INI KENAPA JADI PADA NGELIAT KESINI SEMUA?!"

"I-Iya deh, ki-kita keluar." Kata Antonio sambil keluar dari ruangan diikuti oleh yang lain.

PirateArthur! Sudah keluar!

Sesaat setelah mereka semua keluar dari ruangan dapat terdengar suara bentakan lagi dan kursi dilempar dari dalam ruang guru.

"Arthur kenapa sih? Tumben marahnya ampe segitunya gak awesome." Kata Mathias.

"Mathias, itu punya gue. Bayar royalitinya." Kata Gilbert.

"Mungkin dia lagi pms?" kata Emil dengan innosennya.

"Emil, Arthur itu laki-laki bukan perempuan jadi gak mungkin dia bisa pms." Kata Lukas.

"Hari ini bukannya hari "itu" ya, aru?" kata Yao.

"Hari apa, da?" Tanya Ivan.

"Itu lo, aru. Masa pada lupa sih, aru."

Semuanya berpikir apa yang dimaksud oleh Yao dan akhirnya...

"Aish! Pantes aja Arthur mukanya pucet." Kata Kirana.

"Padahal itu kan udah beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu, dia masih tetep _down _aja ya." Kata Kaoru. "Sekarang sampe sakit begitu."

"eh, Kirana." Panggil Bella. "Anak-anak tahu gak soal hari ini?"

"Gak tahu tuh, kalo Alfred nanti dikerjain berarti mereka tahu." Kata Kirana. "Yah, ditunggu aja."

"Tenang aja mereka tahu kok, kan gue yang kemarin kasih tahu mereka." Kata Eliza

* * *

"Cium! Cium! Cium!"

Class of the day : -

Warning : OC, OOC, gaje, alurnya berantakkan dll

**Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**This Fic © Guardian of Mineral**

* * *

Setelah pertengkaran itu dan bel masuk, Arthur pun masuk ke kelas 9H...

"_Go-Good Morning, everyone!_" sapa Arthur.

"_Morning!_" balas anak-anak.

"Pak Arthur." Panggil Jasmine. "Muka pucet begitu, sakit?"

"Eh?" Arthur melihat ke arah kaca yang ada di kelas, ya benar wajahnya memang terlihat pucat. "Ba-Bapak agak gak enak badan." Terpaksa berbohong karena dia tidak mungkin mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kepada mereka.

"Oh gitu. Jangan lupa tulis tanggal di papan tulis, pak." Kata Jasmine.

"O-Ok." Napas Arthur mulai tersenggal-senggal, murid-murid yang duduk di barisan tengah udahh siap-siap takutnya guru mereka yang satu ini pingsan. Arthur membuka tutup spidolnya dan akan menulis tanggal di papan tulis. "Sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"4 Juli, pak. Masa bapak lupa."

BRUK! – dan Arthur pun benar-benar pingsan meninggalkan coretan kecil di papan tulis.

"BAPAK!"

Semua anak berlari ke arah Arthur. "PAK! BANGUN PAK!"

Ada satu anak yang mengecek suhu badan Arthur. "Panas banget, men!"

"PAK! JANGAN MATI DULU PAK! KALO BAPAK MATI RENCANA KITA NANTI BERANTAKAN!"

"Gue tau!" pekik salah satu anak cowok. "Kita harus cek!"

"Cek apanya?!"

"Alisnya! Berdetak atau enggak!"

"APA MAKSUD KAMU DENGAN ALIS YANG BERDETAK ATAU ENGGAK?!"

"Oh, bapak ternyata masih hidup." Kata anak itu. "Terus sekarang gimana?"

"Ya, angkat bapaklah ke UKS." Kata Arthur.

"OGAH! BAPAK YANG PINGSAN, KENAPA KITA YANG REPOT?!" kata anak itu. "BAPAK JAHAT! Bapak tahu apa?"

"Apa?" tanya Arthur.

"Turunin saya sekarang!"

Semua temennya sama Arthur langsung mangap. "Turunin?"

"Iya! Turunin saya sekarang!"

"Ya udah, bapak turunin kamu ke kelas 8." Kata Arthur.

"JANGAN PAK! Tadi becanda doang!"

"Cuy!" panggil temennya. "Elo cari guru kek! Buat bantuin angkat Pak Arthur!" katanya ke anak yang tadi minta "turunin" ke Arthur.

"Kenapa gak minta tolong ke si Om aja?"

"Si Om kan datengnya siang! Buat ngebawa "itu" sama hiasannya! Buruan!"

Anak itu pun berlari keluar kelas menuju ke kelas 9G yang saat itu sedang diajar oleh Antonio...

"Pak! Pak Antonio!"

"Ada apa?" tanya Antonio.

"I-Itu Pak! Pak Arthur!"

"Emang ada apa dengan si alis itu?"

"Ha-Ha—" anak itu berusaha untuk mengambil nafasnya dan akhirnya dia berkata, "Hamil, pak."

_Hening..._Mata hijau Antonio membulat, mulutnya terbuka lebar, spidol yang tadi ditangannya terjatuh. Semua anak yang ada di kelas 9G, yang cewek pingsan, yang cowok bersimpuh.

"Me-Memangnya laki-laki bisa hamil?" tanya Lili

"Bisa Lili." Kata temen sebelahnya. "Kalau negara api sudah menyerang."

"Ha-Hamil? K-Ka-Kamu serius?" tanya Antonio, seandainya iya mungkin dia juga mengharapkan dapat lamongan dari Lovino.

"Sumpah, ane zu—" anak itu menghentikan omongannya. "Hah? Hamil? Orang Pak Arthur pingsan, emang siapa yang bilang hamil?"

'_ELOOOO! BRENGSEK!'_ pekik semuanya dalam hati dan hancurlah harapan Antonio dapat lamongan dari Lovino.

Tiba-tiba teman sekelas anak itu menepuk pundaknya. "Lama banget lo! Pak Arthur akhirnya kita angkat bareng-bareng ke UKS."

"Pake apaan? Bambu yang biasanya kita pake buat jadi tandu kan udah hancur."

"Kita pake terpal. Ayo, rapat penyelidikan mau dimulai!"

"Tunggu dulu sebentar! Kalian rapat penyelidikan soal apa?" tanya Antonio.

"Kasus kematian seorang guru tsundere bernama Arthur Kirkland."

"DIA MASIH HIDUP! GURU BAHASA INGGRIS KALIAN ITU MASIH HIDUP! EMANG SAMPE SEGITUNYA KALIAN KE ARTHUR?!" pekik Antonio.

oOo

Jam 09:00/istirahat di ruang guru...

"Fr'd, h'ri in' gi'ir'n lo m's'k." Kata Berwald. Disini tiap guru masak buat makan pas istirahat dan makan siang nanti. Kecuali Arthur. Itu berbahaya.

"Oke, oke!" kata Alfred sambil masuk ke ruang dapur guru. "Oh iya, Artie~ mana?"

"Oh Arthur ya, dia sih lagi ada di U—" omongan Tino terhenti karena tepukan Kaoru dipundaknya sambil melihat SMS dari salah satu anak kelasnya.

_Pak Kaoru, Pak Arthur pingsan! Sekarang ada di UKS, jangan bilang-bilang ke Pak Alfred, ya?_

Tino yang melihat ke hp Kaoru langsung _sweetdrop_.

"U? U apa Tino?" tanya Alfred.

"U-U-Ujung Kulon! Ya, Ujung Kulon!"

"Ooohhh." Kata Alfred lalu dia pun ke ruang dapur dan mulai memasak.

Buat masih yang gak ngerti, Ujung Kulon = Ujung Perpustakaan.

Lima belas menit setelah itu keluar asap dari ruang dapur. "Alfred! Itu kompornya yang kebakar apa masakan elo yang hangus?!" tanya Raden.

"Masakan gue yang hangus!" jawab Alfred dari dalam.

"KEBAKARAN!" canda Mathias.

BREDAK! – tiba-tiba pintu didobrak oleh tiga orang anak!

"BEEEDO! BEEEDO! PEMADAM KEBAKARAN DATANG! SEMUANYA MINGGIR!" Tiga orang anak itu memakai topi koran, yang paling depan membawa penggaris pengganti kapak yang biasanya dipakai sama petugas pemadam kebakaran. Yang tengah bawa dua hape yang ada senternya sebagai pengganti lampu sirene dan yang paling belakang bawa selang air.

Dua anak yang membawa selang sama penggaris masuk ke dalam ruang dapur dimana Alfred masih ada didalamnnya.

"Kenapa kalian bawa-bawa selang ke sini?" tanya Alfred.

"Pak Alfred! Diam di tempat!" anak yang membawa selang itu memutar kran penahan airnya dan...

BRUSH!

"UDAH STOP! KENAPA KALIAN MALAH NYIRAM BAPAK?! STOP!" pekik Alfred.

Yang bawa hape memberikan _thumbs up_ ke guru yang lain.

"Bapak tahu kalau kalian emang diserahin tugas buat ngerjain tapi gak nyampe kayak gini kali." kata Ludwig.

Dan dua anak yang baru saja menyiram Alfred keluar. "Yosh! Mission Complete! Ayo kita keluar! (baca : kabur)." Kata anak yang megang penggaris.

"BEEDO! BEEDO! BEEDO! BEEDO!" senandung mereka sambil keluar ruangan.

"HAKUNA MATATA!" dan mereka lari.

Raden mengecek ke ruang dapur. "Alfred, elo gak apa-apa kan?"

"Iya, palingan guenya cuman basah kuyup sama dapur agak banjir." Kata Alfred sambil keluar terus dia mengambil handuk dan baju ganti. "Gue ganti baju dulu."

"Di kamar mandi luar aja." Kata Francis. "Kamar mandi sini lagi dipake sama Ivan."

Akhirnya, Alfred berganti baju di kamar mandi diluar, dia pun membuka kacamatanya dan menaruhnya di wastafel sebelum masuk ke salah satu stall tapi apa daya dan upaya kacamatanya raib.

oOo

Sekitar jam 11, si Om sebutan untuk anak yang paling gede dan tinggi di kelas 9H datang munuju ke sekumpulan anak perempuan sambil membawa,

"Nih, kuenya. Hiasannya ada di dalem plastik." Katanya.

"Sip! Udah sana, elo masuk ke kelas." Kata Jasmine dan anak laki-laki itu pergi ke kelasnya.

"Ini jadinya kita pake Marsmellownya buat tempat nusuk benderanya?" tanya Tania.

"Iya." Jawab Nabila. "Ayo buruan! Jam 12 dimulai!"

Mereka pun menghias kuenya dengan bendera Amerika ditaruh di tengah-tengah lalu di kue yang berbentuk kotak rasa coklat itu ditambah bendera-bendera negara lain, kue-kue kering dll ketika kegiatan mereka sedang berlangsung, Gilbert menghampiri.

"Wah! Wah! Kuenya awesome banget!" kata Gilbert.

"Eh, Pak Asem. Bantuin dong, pak!" kata Siska.

"Guru kalian yang awesome ini akan membantu, Kesesese—!" tawa Gilbert terhenti ketika dia melihat satu gambar bendera yang ternyata itu adalah gambar bendera...

...Prussia.

Warna atas-bawah hitam dan ditengahnya warna putih dengan gambar elang hitam. Mata merah Gilbert terbelalak lalu ia duduk dan mengambil gambar benderanya itu.

"Ka-Kalian tahu ini gambar bendera negara apa?" tanya Gilbert.

...

"Prussia, pak. Jerman Timur." Jawab Meidy.

"Dulu kalau gak salah, Jerman kebagi dua kan, Jerman Barat ama Jerman Timur." Kata Vania. "Tapi, sekarang Jerman udah jadi satu."

Mereka ingat walaupun wilayahnya sudah tidak ada lagi di peta.

"Pak." Panggil Esa. "Bapak nangis?"

"Ah, enggak kok. Masa orang seawesome bapak nangis." Kata Gilbert sambil menghapus airmatanya. "Bapak tadi kelilipan."

"Pak, benderanya dong. Mau dipasang." Kata Siska.

"Oh iya. Nih." Gilbert memberikan gambar benderanya lalu anak perempuan itu merekatkannya ke sebuah lidi dan ditancapkan ditengah bendera yang lain seolah bendera Prussia itu tidak sendiri lagi.

Gilbert segera berdiri. "Bapak tinggal ya. Kuenya harus jadi awesome loh!"

"Oke, Pak Asem!" kata anak-anak itu sambil memberi _thumbs up_.

Gilbert berlari menuju ke kamar mandi sekedar ingin membasuh wajahnya dengan air untuk menghilangkan merah di hidungnya karena ia menahan tangis haru daritadi.

oOo

Jam 12:30, di tengah-tengah lapangan...

"Raden-_san_, kenapa kita disuruh kesini?" tanya Kiku.

"_Ve~ _panas." Keluh Feliciano.

"Sabar Feli, oke gue menyuruh kalian semua kesini karena anak-anak ngasih award ke salah satu dari kalian!"

"Award?! Beneran?!" pekik Antonio.

"Iya, piagam penghargaan sih sebenernya dan ini dipersembahkan dari mereka untuk... ALFRED!"

Semua personifikasi bertepuk tangan. "Nih, piagamnya." Raden menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat. "Dibuka terus dibacain."

"Oke Den!" Alfred membuka amplop itu dan menarik kertas putih yang bertuliskan...

"Dengan ini kami nyatakan, bahwa Pak Alfred F. Jones telah selesai... dikerjain oleh kami!"

Semua anak keluar dari tempat persembunyian. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MR. ALFRED!"

Alfred masih terbengong-bengong jadi dia dikerjain oleh muridnya bahkan soal dia disiram sama hilangnya kacamatanya itu juga! Ajaib sekali anak-anak ini! Begitu Alfred berdiri ia menerima lemparan-lemparan telur mentah yang dilemparkan oleh personifikasi lain dengan nafsu.

"Kuenya mana nih?" tanya Antonio.

"Iya ya, mana kuenya ya?" kata anak lain pura-pura gak tahu. "Pak Alfred pake kacamatanya dulu biar kelihatan."

"Jadi kamu yang ngambil kacamata bapak!" bentak Alfred sambil memakai kacamatanya.

"Dan ini dia kuenya!"

Di depannya sekarang, ada Arthur yang duduk di kursi roda dan membawa kue yang tadi di hias dengan muka yang nge-blush. "_Ha-Happy Birthday, git!_"

"A-Artie." Alfred dengan wajah yang tidak percaya. "Kenapa kau duduk di kursi roda, _dear_?"

"GAK USAH PAKE "DEAR", GIT!"

"_(Tsunderenya kambuh)_ Tadi Pak Arthur pingsan pak." Jawab salah seorang anak.

"Oke oke, _old married couple_ lovey-dovey udah dulu ya." Kata Eliza sebenernya dia pengen ngebiarin kayak gitu lebih lama. "Sekarang potong kuenya!"

"Mari Pak Alfred, ini buat motongnya." Kata satu anak cowok sambil memberikan...

...penggaris plastik.

Karena pisau kue sudah terlalu _mainstream _mungkin. Mau tidak mau, Alfred pun menggunakan penggaris itu untuk memotong kue, ia dapat melihat kalau benderanya dikelilingi oleh banyak bendera negara lain. Terharu. Sangat.

"Ehem. Fred. Suapan pertamanya buat yang ada di depan elo ya?" kata Bella. Di depan dirinya berarti Arthur dong!

"SUAPIN! SUAPIN! SUAPIN!" koor semua orang dan tentu saja dua personifikasi ini malunya bukan main!

"O-Oke,_ Please open your mouth, dear_." Kata Alfred yang didepannya hanya diam lalu dia membuka mulutnya dan...

Hap! Arthur menerima suapan dari Alfred dengan warna merah di wajahnya yang sudah sampai leher tapi penderitaan mereka belum selesai, anak-anak belum puas dengan adegan tadi menambahkan...

"CIUM! CIUM! CIUM!"

Watdepak! Sejak kapan anak-anak ini ada di pihak Elizabeta dan Kiku? momen paling langka dan paling ditunggu hadir sekarang! Dengan kecepatan yang melebihi cahaya, di tangan Elizabeta dan Kiku sudah muncul kamera. Alfred dan Arthur masih tatap-menatap satu sama lain, personifikasi Amerika itu bahkan menggigit bibirnya sebelum akhirnya dia maju dan...

Cup! Alfred mengecup dahi Arthur! Jeritan anak cewek dan cowok(?) dapat terdengar, Elizabeta nyaris pingsan untung ditahan oleh Roderich dan Kiku... kelihatannya dia sudah kehabisan darah.

"LAGI! LAGI! LAGI!"

Cup! Arthur mengecup pipi Alfred yang tidak terkena lemparan telur mentah. Kertas warna-warni dilemparkan mewarnai langit serta keadaan yang sedang berbahagia itu. Alfred dan Arthur menempelkan dahinya satu sama lain sambil mengeluarkan senyum bahagia mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

OMAKE!

Besoknya setelah pesta dadakan itu di ruang guru dimana hanya ada Arthur dan Alfred di dalamnya yang lain? Mereka sedang mempersiapkan anak-anak yang akan ikut acara sekolah "10.000 langkah pencegah Osteoporosis."

"Artie~, coba lihat aku dapat apa!" kata Alfred sambil menunjukkan dua buah baju berwarna putih yang masih dilipat.

"Kok, dapet dua git?" tanya Arthur.

"Kata surat ucapannya yang satunya lagi buat Artie~. Dipake hari ini ya, kasihan anak-anak yang udah ngebeli buat kita." Kata Alfred dengan jurus _puppy eyesnya._

"Iya ya!" Arthur mengambil salah satu baju itu dan pergi ke ruang dapur untuk ganti baju.

30 detik kemudian ketika mereka keluar...

"Ini bajunya polos ato gimana sih?" kata Arthur tapi ketika ia melihat ke cermin, matanya terbelalak.

Masalahnya baju putih yang dipakainya itu bertuliskan "He is My Boyfriend!" dengan anak panah ke kanan.

"Artie~ udah selesa—!" dan baju Alfred bertuliskan "She is My Girlfriend!" dengan anak panah ke kiri.

Dapat disimpulkan bahwa angkatan nista yang satu ini menghadiahkan _couple shirt _untuk mereka berdua.

"DASAR BOCAH!" pekik Arthur.

Mereka masih mending dapet _couple shirt _tapi udah bisa dipastikan siapa yang jadi girlfriend sama boyfirendnya, kalo anak-anak itu? Mereka pake baju putih yang bertuliskan "MANA PACAR GUE?!" dengan anak panah kemana-mana.

OMAKE ENDS

* * *

Beres! /Bersimpuh. Maaf Alfred, ultahnya ngaret soalnya saya kemaren harus nyiapin persiapan buat tes psikotes. Soal kue ultahnya yang banyak bendera, itu true story loh! Waktu itu saya dan teman-teman se-otaku saya pengen ngerayain ulang tahun salah satu temen kami dan karena waktu itu kami lagi gila-gilaan sama Hetalia, ya udah kita bikin kayak gitu kuenya. Dengan modal lidi yang minta dari abang tukang batagor, jadilah kue ultah yang wow!

Buat jawab reviewnya di chapter depan ya, pinggang saya lagi sakit soalnya jadi gak bisa lama-lama ngetik.

* * *

_Mind to RnR?_

_July 05, 2013_


End file.
